Hunters
by Fullbbuster
Summary: El reino de Lucis ha caído y Noctis es el último superviviente de la casa real. Escapando del Imperio del Nido, su nave se estrella en el gran Paals, una tierra salvaje e inhóspita. Allí junto a sus compañeros, descubrirá que hay más poblaciones que sobreviven a la subyugación del Imperio.
1. La desaparición

_Saga I: El Rey Elegido._ Capítulo 1: La desaparición.

Unos curiosos ojos azules observaban las gotas del rocío recorrer las verdes hojas hasta conseguir caer al suelo. Se suponía que él era la realeza, que gobernaría en sus tierras y que debía ser recto, llevar la ética a su máximo nivel, ser digno para su padre y el resto del pueblo que estaría bajo su mando, sin embargo… sólo se sentía como un niño triste y solitario, un inútil en una silla de ruedas, alguien demasiado débil para poder incluso caminar.

\- ¿Qué haces, Noc? – preguntó su padre a la espalda – Necesitas descansar y sobre todo… entrar dentro. Aquí hace frío.

Noctis sintió cómo su padre colocaba una manta sobre sus piernas intentando que no cogiera frío. Para Noctis, todo aquello era simplemente una faceta más de su padre. Él siempre quería lo mejor para su heredero, era el único que tendría, el que gobernaría sobre todo aquel reino.

La silla se empezó a mover lentamente. Su padre empujaba de ella para sacarle de aquel invernadero y llevarlo al interior del palacio. Regis siempre había sido un hombre cabezón y testarudo, algo inexpresivo que no dejaba entrever sus sentimientos, sin embargo, adoraba a su hijo, su único hijo que había nacido con aquella debilidad que le había traído hasta el reino de Tenebrae buscando una posible solución.

Allí, todos los médicos trataban de ayudar a caminar al heredero del reino de Lucis. Para Noctis, aquella estancia en el palacio no era del todo mala. Nunca había tenido amigos, nunca antes había ido a la escuela, ni había salido de su palacio, sin embargo, ahora, pese a continuar con profesores particulares y guardaespaldas que no le perdían ojo de encima, había conocido a su primera y única amiga.

Su padre le acercó hasta la gran mesa del comedor y esperó hasta que los criados le sirvieron la comida. En aquel momento, Regis desapareció por el pasillo para hablar con los médicos y sus consejeros.

Toda la estancia quedó en un sepulcral silencio, tan sólo el ruido metálico de la cuchara al caer sobre el plato podía escucharse. Dio el primer sorbo y el segundo, pero en el tercero, una risilla proveniente de arriba hizo que Noctis elevase la mirada.

Sentada sobre la barandilla del piso superior se encontraba aquella chica con la que había conseguido tener una conexión especial, su primera y, hasta la fecha, única amiga. Serah movía sus colgantes piernas mientras sonreía y miraba hacia abajo donde estaba sentado Noctis.

El rostro del chico se puso serio un segundo antes de sonreír con picardía al ver a la chica allí sentada haciéndole un gesto como que mantuviera el silencio. Los ruidos al otro lado de la puerta pronto se hicieron presentes. El silencio reinó una vez más. Noctis apartó la vista de aquella juguetona chica unos segundos para observar la puerta mientras Serah se reclinaba hacia delante tratando de observar la puerta mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la barandilla para no caerse.

Al ver cómo la chica bajaba de la barandilla de un salto hacia el pasillo superior y corría buscando una ventana que diera a la parte de fuera donde hablaban los adultos, Noctis soltó la cuchara en el plato y trató de mover su pesada silla de ruedas.

\- Ey… espera – dijo Noctis hacia Serah.

Serah bajó corriendo las escaleras al ver que no podía escuchar nada desde las ventanas. Al ver cómo Noctis trataba de coger más velocidad en su silla para acercarse a ella, Serah corrió hacia él y se colocó a su espalda empujando de la silla hacia la puerta.

Ambos chicos sonrieron antes de quedarse completamente callados y poner las orejas tras la puerta intentando escuchar la conversación del otro lado.

\- ¿Puedes oír algo? – preguntó Noctis confuso sin dejar de apartar la oreja de la puerta.

\- No estoy segura. Oigo sus voces pero no consigo entender las palabras.

Al ver que no podrían oír nada, se apartaron de la puerta. Serah acabó empujando aquella silla hacia la mesa nuevamente dejándole frente a la sopa.

\- Serah… ¿Crees que aquí podrán curar mis piernas? – preguntó un decaído Noctis.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió la joven animando al chico.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás tú? Tu padre estará preocupado por ti.

\- Mi padre me trajo aquí, creo que le daba más miedo que otra cosa – comentó la chica apartándose de Noctis – es complicado… - dijo finalmente mientras se cogía con la mano un trozo de vendaje que cubría su brazo.

\- ¿Por qué te coges el brazo? ¿Tienes algo? – preguntó curioso el niño.

\- No es nada – sonrió Serah girándose hacia él – un día serás un gran rey – dijo sin más lanzando la más hermosa de las sonrisas que Noctis jamás había visto.

\- No puedes saberlo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de caminar.

\- Lo sé. Lo he visto en mis sueños. Tú eres el futuro rey elegido.

Noctis se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera una chica de su edad debería saber palabras como aquellas, un dicho así. Debía haberlo escuchado en algún lado, pero no estaba seguro de aquello.

Quiso preguntar por aquello, pero el ruido de la gran puerta del comedor abriéndose les interrumpió. Los pasos resonaron por la estancia mientras ambos chicos veían el gran porte del Rey Regis caminando hacia ellos.

\- Serah… ¿Por qué no dejas que coma algo? Luego podréis jugar – sonrió el Rey apoyando su gran mano encima del cabello de la joven.

Para Serah, sólo era un gesto más sin importancia alguna, sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron en aquel anillo que el Rey jamás se quitaba, ese anillo que decían las lenguas que guardaba un poder inmenso, un poder que Noctis debería aprender a controlar en algún momento de su vida.

\- Está bien – dijo sin más la chica, pero antes de irse, se acercó a Noctis dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y susurrándole las últimas palabras en su oído – no lo olvides, tú eres… el rey elegido.

Esa noche, mientras Noctis dormía plácidamente, un atronador ruido le hizo despertarse de un sobresalto. Buscó a ciegas su silla de ruedas movido por la curiosidad de saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Tenebrae era el único reino seguro y neutral que quedaba en aquellas tierras. El Nido, lugar que flotaba como una inmensa esfera en el cielo era el hogar de aquella misteriosa chica a la que habían traído a Tenebrae y de la que poco conocía. Su padre, el Rey Regis, jamás habló bien sobre el Nido y, sin embargo, pese a saber que eran codiciosos, nunca había tratado mal a Serah pese a saber su origen.

El Reino de Lucis siempre había mantenido un constante enfrentamiento con el reino del Nido, pero ninguno de los dos eran tan estúpidos como para invadir el territorio más inhóspito de todos, el Gran Paals. Allí vivían los monstruos más grandes y aterradores que habían caminado por aquella tierra.

Noctis ni siquiera podía entender aquellas diplomacias entre reinos, aquellos combates o lo que ambos codiciaban. Para él, tan sólo había una cosa que importaba en ese momento, y era seguir disfrutando de la vida con la única amiga que había conocido pese a ser de un reino rival.

Al conseguir sentarse en su silla, la movió hasta la puerta y abrió consiguiendo así ver las antorchas que llevaban los guardias de su padre y las que llevaban en frente, al otro lado del pasillo, los guardias del Rey del Nido.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija? – preguntó rabioso el Rey del Nido.

Noctis se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Lo último que había sabido de Serah era lo ocurrido en el comedor y cómo su padre le había pedido quedarse a solas con él. No había vuelto a verla en ningún lado desde entonces.

\- Debe estar en su dormitorio – aclaró el Rey Regis.

\- Papá… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado Noctis.

\- No pasa nada, hijo – susurró Regis arrodillándose frente a él para abrazarle – todo está bien.

\- He hecho una pregunta – dijo el rey del Nido una vez más, alzando la voz hasta asustar al pequeño.

\- Llevaos a mi hijo – dijo Regis finalmente hacia sus guardias.

Apenas en unos segundos, uno de los guardias de su padre le tenía en brazos y le sacaba de aquel pasillo. Lo único que consiguió enterarse era que Serah no estaba en su cuarto donde debería estar.

Ni dos minutos después, nada más salir fuera de aquel palacio, Noctis se ocultó los ojos tras su pequeña mano por los fogonazos que llegaban a ellos. Todo el pueblo estaba en llamas y los soldados del Imperio del Nido corrían entre las calles arrasando con todo. El guardia que retenía en sus brazos al pequeño, lo dejó en el suelo desenvainando su espada dispuesto a defender al futuro Rey.

No entendía lo que ocurría, ni el motivo por el que el Nido atacaba aquella ciudad neutral. No entendería hasta años después que ningún reino se oponía a la voluntad del Nido.

Cuando el guardia cayó en un charco de sangre frente a él, pensó que todo estaba acabado, que su muerte era inminente, pero una espada atravesó el pecho del soldado que caminaba hacia él y unos brazos le cogieron abrazándole con fuerza para sacarle de allí.

Su padre no dejó de correr hasta salir completamente fuera de aquella ciudad que se derrumbaba en pedazos gracias al incendio y a los soldados que arrasaban con todo. Noctis se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su padre y tan sólo cuando consiguieron coger el último tren en dirección a su reino, consiguió volver a dormirse entre los cálidos y protectores brazos de su padre. Aquella fue la última vez que volvió a ver a su amiga.

_"Tú eres el Rey elegido"_

Se incorporó sobresaltado cuando aquel cojín golpeó contra su cabeza. Allí estaba Gladio para insistirle en que levantase su real trasero y se pusiera manos a la obra con el entrenamiento matutino, sin embargo, Noctis, a sus veintidós años de edad, dejó caer una vez más el cuerpo sobre la cama y pensó en aquellas palabras con las que soñaba cada noche.

Todo el mundo decía que aquella chica había fallecido, que Serah murió en el incendio y por supuesto, el Nido culpaba a su ciudad de aquel hecho. Durante unos años creyó aquello, pero cuando empezó a soñar con Serah nuevamente y aquellas últimas palabras que le dedicó, algo dentro de él le decía que seguía viva en algún lugar remoto.

\- Vamos, principito, basta de dormir y ponte a entrenar. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

\- Odio entrenar – dijo mirando hacia un lateral donde estaba una de sus espadas.

Su padre ya no hablaba del tema. Habían pasado doce años de aquello, doce largos años donde él recordaba a esa chica en cualquier detalle, en cualquier cosa de las que veía en su gran palacio. Ella tenía razón en algo, empezó a caminar. No parecía quedar ni rastro de aquella debilidad que una vez atacó sus piernas, ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquel chico. Ahora era capaz de pelear, tenía a sus guardaespaldas Gladio e Ignis, había ido a la escuela pública y conocido a Prompto, su mejor amigo hasta la fecha, pero nunca pudo olvidar aquella tenebrosa época de su vida.

Ahora entendía las ambiciones del Nido, entendía que no pararía la guerra hasta apropiarse con el mundo, o al menos… toda civilización conocida, porque no hacía mención al Gran Pals donde sólo habitaban monstruos. Su ciudad sólo resistía gracias al cristal que creaba un gran escudo y mantenía a sus ciudadanos a salvo bajo la gran ciudadela.

Su padre había decidido hacer un trato con el Nido, un compromiso que traería paz a esa desolada tierra. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de casarse con Lunafreya, hija mayor del Rey del Nido, la gran oráculo que decían podía ver el futuro y que tenía un gran corazón. No negaba que la chica le atraía, pero no estaba enamorado, sin embargo, quería ir al Nido, quería ir para descubrir qué ocurrió con la hija menor de aquel ambicioso Rey, para preguntar por Serah. Quizá alguna de sus otras dos hermanas supiera algo al respecto.


	2. Un presagio

Capítulo 2: Un presagio

El guante de su mano izquierda tapó sin disimulo alguno el bostezo que lanzaba al aire. Para Gladio, aquello no era nada más que otro día en el que debería tirar del principito para que siguiera entrenando. Admitía que había mejorado mucho, era capaz de controlar su poder completamente y había mejorado en el manejo de innumerables armas pese a que su favorita seguían siendo las dos espadas.

\- ¿Puedes centrarte, Noctis? – preguntó Gladio con la espada sobre sus hombros.

\- Aún es muy temprano – dijo Noctis sin más - ¿Por qué no dejamos las lecciones para más tarde?

Sin darle prácticamente tiempo de reacción, Gladio se lanzó al ataque, pero Noctis se apartó con rapidez lanzando la espada al frente y teleportándose a ella. Apenas cogía un segundo de aire, cuando volvió a lanzarse su compañero y tuvo que esquivarle nuevamente. Al bloquear el tercer ataque, Noctis consiguió, gracias a su teleportación, desarmar a su rival.

Mientras Gladio buscaba la espada y felicitaba a su aprendiz, Noctis se quedó absorto mirando una pequeña flor que crecía en la ventana. Las palabras de Gladio dejaron de importar, todo perdió sentido en aquel instante. Se acercó a la ventana y la entreabrió levemente para tocar con la yema de sus dedos los pétalos de aquella orquídea azul.

\- ¿Noctis? – escuchó de golpe que preguntaba Gladio a su espalda, pero Noctis pese a oírle, no se giró, siguió mirando fijamente aquella flor - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No es nada – dijo sin más apartándose de la ventana.

Prompto entró corriendo por la gran sala, motivado por la nueva aventura que iban a emprender. Finalmente podrían ir a la capital del Nido y ver aquella plataforma que flotaba sobre el peligroso Gran Paals. Tan sólo consiguió que Noctis chocase los cinco en la mano de su amigo y siguiera caminando para salir de allí.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Prompto preocupado.

\- Creo que está nervioso por su reciente matrimonio con la dama Lunafreya – comentó Gladio – miraba esa flor de ahí.

\- Oh… - dijo sin más – no es por Lunafreya, es otra chica.

\- ¿Otra chica? – preguntó Gladio extrañado.

\- Fue hace doce años. Su mejor amiga desapareció en extrañas circunstancias. Los del Nido acusaron al reino de Lucis de su desaparición. Se la creía muerta. La orquídea azul era la favorita de Serah.

\- No lo sabía – dijo Gladio.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Noc… tímido y reservado con sus cosas. Nunca lo superó. Hablaré con él – comentó Prompto tocando el hombro de su amigo y guardaespaldas del príncipe.

Prompto se marchó siguiendo los pasos del príncipe hasta llegar a la azotea. El gran edificio de su padre estaba en el centro de la ciudad y desde allí, tenía el mejor mirador. Encontró con rapidez a Noctis, mirando las hojas de las orquídeas azules que sus jardineros cultivaban allí. Su amigo suspiró unos segundos y se sentó cerca de él apartando la pierna que Noctis había puesto sobre el otro banco de piedra.

Noctis, al sentir cómo su amigo golpeaba con suavidad su rodilla intentando hacerle entender que apartase la pierna y le dejase sitio, lo hizo para que pudiera sentarse.

\- ¿Has vuelto a soñar con ella? – preguntó Prompto.

\- Todos los días – dijo Noctis sin más – Hace doce años que no sé nada de ella. Querría saber qué ocurrió aquella noche pero… a veces pienso que jamás lo sabré.

\- Sólo eras un niño.

\- Ella también y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno – dijo Noctis – era mi amiga y le fallé.

\- No le fallaste. Ella…

\- Dicen que murió.

\- Son rumores, Noctis. Vamos… anímate, en unas semanas estarás felizmente casado – sonrió Prompto.

\- No sé si felizmente, pero sí casado – sonrió Noctis.

\- Trátala bien.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. No me des el sermón igual que mi padre. Soy un Lucis, cumpliré con mi cometido, nací para cumplir con mi pueblo.

\- Por fin te encuentro – se escuchó al Rey Regis entrando por la puerta de la azotea.

Prompto enseguida se levantó e hizo una gran reverencia a su majestad, sin embargo, Noctis permaneció sereno y sentado en su sitio. Hacía años que la relación con su padre había cambiado. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo o lo que había pasado, pero no iba con él acatar el protocolo real, al menos no cuando no había gente frente a él.

\- Ven a verme a la sala del trono antes de partir – le dijo Regis.

\- Claro… majestad – dijo Noctis sin ser capaz de llamarle "padre".

Los dos chicos salieron enseguida tras la presencia de su majestad. En la última planta les esperaba la sala del trono, justo bajo la gran azotea en la que se encontraban. Esperaron tras la puerta hasta que Ignis y Gladio llegaron para despedirse y escuchar las últimas palabras del Rey antes de la partida.

Su majestad habló sobre el compromiso del príncipe y parecía que a Noctis no terminaba de hacerle mucha gracia, aun así, se comportó lo más decente que pudo teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le gustaba el protocolo y, entonces, se dio la vuelta marchándose. Su padre suspiró profundamente antes de seguirle hacia fuera pese a su cojera. Por una parte sabía que estaba llevando a su hijo a la capital del Nido, a una ciudad llena de sus enemigos, pero era la única opción para crear una alianza.

\- Noctis – le llamó su padre justo a la salida del gran edificio.

Su hijo se giró a mirarle dubitativo todavía por ver a su padre allí. Rara vez salía, pero su escolta le seguía de cerca.

\- Ten cuidado y nunca olvides quién eres – dijo su padre.

\- Claro, majestad – sonrió Noctis haciendo una reverencia – cuídale bien – comentó hacia el guardaespaldas de su padre.

\- Vuestro coche os espera en Hammerhead, justo al límite de la frontera, mis hombres os llevarán hasta él.

Noctis sabía mejor que nadie que su padre sólo confiaba en un mecánico para que tocase su coche: Cid. Sin embargo, se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Por mucho que quisiera sentirse libre del influjo de su padre, no lo estaría hasta que sus hombres se marchasen y le dejasen solo, por ahora, tendría que aguantar un poco más.

Todos subieron al coche que les llevaría hasta la frontera. Gladio se subió de copiloto dejando a Prompto y a Ignis a cargo del príncipe.

Tras diez minutos de recorrido para salir de la ciudad, las casas empezaban a reducir de tamaño. Eran las afueras de la ciudad que le vio crecer y que tanto amaba. Noctis miraba por la ventana cuando algo captó su atención de golpe apartando así la barbilla de encima de la palma de su mano.

\- Detén el coche – gritó.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado el guardia – pero, señor… no hemos llegado.

\- He dicho que lo detengas – le gritó nuevamente mirando por la ventanilla aquel lobo blanco que le esperaba sentado.

\- No puedo hacer eso, señor, tengo órdenes de llevarle con vida a la frontera.

Enfadado y nervioso como estaba, Noctis se incorporó en la parte de atrás e introdujo medio cuerpo por medio de los asientos hasta agarrar el volante. Pese a que Ignis, Prompto y hasta Gladio trataron de impedir que llegase a él, Noctis consiguió agarrarse con fuerza al volante y girarlo con tanta fuerza que el conductor perdió el control.

\- Noctis, suéltalo – gritaba Gladio.

\- ¿Qué narices te pasa? – preguntaba preocupado Ignis tirando de la cintura del príncipe intentando sentarle en su asiento.

\- Paradle – intentaba dar órdenes un nervioso Gladio.

\- Eso intentamos – gritaba Prompto, que también sostenía la cintura de Noctis tratando de que volviera al asiento.

Sin embargo y pese a sus esfuerzos, el coche seguía dando tumbos hasta que un lateral rozó con la pared del túnel en el que acababan de entrar y Gladio tuvo que soltar el brazo de Noctis por el empujón del vehículo. Por suerte para todos, el vehículo acabó frenando poco a poco en un chirriante ruido mientras la pared del túnel destrozaba y arañaba la chapa.

Una vez detenido y aprovechando el aturdimiento de todos que no entendían que le pasaba a Noctis, vieron cómo éste salía a todo velocidad del vehículo y corría atrás, de vuelta a la ciudad, dejando la carretera de salida para adentrarse en uno de los bosques.

\- Mierda… vamos, chicos, hay que alcanzarle – dijo Gladio enfadado mientras intentaba echar al conductor para que le dejase salir, puesto que su puerta estaba bloqueada contra la pared.

\- No es tan fácil como lo pintas – decía Prompto quitándose de encima a Ignis – el principito se teleporta – gritó mientras ambos salían corriendo tras él.

Los tres corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo siguiendo al príncipe. Alejándose de la carretera que les conduciría fuera de la ciudad y adentrándose en un parque de las afueras.

Noctis corrió hacia ese lobo que aguardaba bajo la sombra del gran árbol. Muchas veces había soñado con él. Nunca entendió por qué soñaba con él, pero ahí estaba. Jamás se había dignado a salir del palacio real, pero ahora… estaba fuera y tenía la opción de seguirle, porque eso es lo que parecía cuando escuchó que ladraba desesperadamente como si quisiera que le siguiera.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarle cuando el lobo echó a correr y él… le siguió. Corrió hacia unos tubos y se metió dentro sin siquiera preocuparse por nada más que no fuera no perderle de vista. Algo tenía que significar, soñaba con ese lobo casi a diario… algo significaba y quería averiguar qué era lo que trataba de decirle. Nunca antes había visto a aquel lobo tan desesperado.

Se dio cuenta a medida que corría, de que aquellos túneles de alcantarillado le estaban conduciendo fuera de la ciudad por la parte opuesta a donde debería estar saliendo. Al dar una de las esquinas, se encontró con el lobo detenido y unos hombres del batallón del Nido. Se detuvo en seco pero era tarde, aquellos hombres le habían visto y apuntaron con sus armas hacia él. No entendía qué hacía un batallón allí, pero una cosa estaba clara… no tenía tiempo de pensar. Invocó las dos dagas y las lanza contra los dos primeros hombres, pasando por encima de uno y recuperando sus armas para cortar el cuello a los dos segundos y seguir corriendo tras aquel animal pese a los disparos que continuaban sonando a su espalda.

Uno de ellos le rozó el brazo rompiendo ligeramente la manga corta de su camiseta, pero no se detuvo pese al quejido que lanzó. Colocó su mano sobre los pasamanos de las escaleras y se impulsó por encima de él tirándose a las escaleras del otro lado y continuando su carrera. Entre más soldados, se hizo paso y continuó hasta que vio la luz al otro lado.

Nada más salir, pudo ver aquel lobo sentado de nuevo sobre unas rocas. Miró un segundo a su entorno tan sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba en el bosque fuera de la ciudad y sus compañeros llegaban a su espalda sin entender tampoco cómo podían haber hombres del Nido allí en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, pero el atronador ruido del bombardeo provocó que todos mirasen atrás y vieran cómo las naves atacaban la ciudad y destruían la carretera donde ellos debían estar.

\- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó Prompto extrañado - ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- No lo sabía – dijo Noctis mirando hacia donde debía estar el lobo blanco, que ahora había desaparecido - ¿Dónde se ha metido?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Ignis preocupado.

\- El lobo, había un lobo justo aquí ¿No lo habéis visto?

\- Yo no he visto nada – dijo Gladio.

\- Sólo te vimos correr y fuimos tras de ti.

\- Hay que hacer algo – dijo Noctis viendo cómo atacaban la ciudad, pero Gladio cogió su hombro y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

\- Ya no hay nada que hacer, son demasiados. Vámonos y escondámonos. Te estaban buscando.

\- Pero mi padre…

\- Tu padre tiene a sus guardias y su escolta, se ocuparán de él, ahora el problema es protegerte a ti – dijo Ignis – tu protección está a nuestro cargo y no dejaremos que vuelvas ahí dentro y te pongas en peligro. Vámonos antes de que vengan más tropas. Ya hemos montado bastante alboroto.


	3. El anillo

Capítulo 3: El anillo.

El sol despuntaba ya a esas horas y ni una mísera nube parecía querer ponerse en medio de aquel infernal sol. Tan sólo desierto se veía en el horizonte mientras todos seguían caminando en dirección a Hammerland, donde supuestamente, les esperaba el vehículo real en el taller.

\- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Prompto.

\- No – respondió Gladio – según el mapa estamos cerca.

\- Según el mapa hace media hora que estábamos cerca – se quejó Prompto una vez más – necesito descansar.

Noctis observaba cómo su amigo Prompto iba arrastrando sus botas por el asfalto. Podría haberle seguido la broma, pero estaba demasiado cansado y sediento como para hacerlo. Hasta él arrastraba ya los pies. ¿Quién le habría mandado salir de su palacio? Aunque claro… el recuerdo de las bombas cayendo sobre su ciudad seguía preocupándole. Con aquello en mente, trató de distraerse y sacar fuerzas de donde ya no las tenía para bromear un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no me llevas a caballito? – preguntó Noctis a Prompto.

\- ¿Estás de coña? No puedo ni con mi alma.

\- Dejad de quejaros y seguid caminando – dijo Gladio una vez más hacia ambos – nos vendrá bien a todos estirar las piernas.

\- ¿Qué tal si tú las estiras y nos llevas a caballito? – preguntó Noctis – podrías cargarnos a los dos, ni te darías cuenta de que nos llevarías.

\- Seguid caminando, ya queda poco – les reprendió una vez más Gladio.

El único de ellos que mantuvo el silencio fue Ignis. Más que nada, pensaba en la extraña reacción que había tenido Noctis al saltar sobre el volante y la forma precipitada de salir corriendo. No entendía el motivo que había tenido para ello, pero sí sabía algo… ese impulso les había salvado la vida. Habían corrido en dirección contraria a la carretera que habían atacado las fuerzas del Nido, les había sacado de la ciudad y tenían un día más para contarlo, pero todo era extraño.

Diez minutos después, Prompto volvía a preguntar dónde estaba esa maldita ciudad a la que nunca parecían llegar. Se dejó caer, tumbándose en aquella carretera infernal desde la que sólo se podía ver arena y arbustos típicos de los desiertos. Al verle, Noctis también se sentó en el arcén y miró el desolado paisaje preguntándose qué habría pasado con su padre y sus guardaespaldas, con su ciudad… su reino, con todo lo que había conocido.

\- Vamos, no os detengáis – escucharon la voz de Gladio.

\- Sigue tú – dijo Prompto desde el suelo – y cuando llegues, recógenos con el coche.

\- Secundo la moción – dijo Noctis levantando con desgana la mano que llevaba el guante.

\- Par de vagos – dijo Gladio al final mientras se acercaba a Prompto y le daba una ligera patada en la suela de la bota – levántate. Y tú, principito, también, ya no estamos en la ciudad.

\- Por desgracia – dijo con desgano.

\- Vamos, chicos… puedo ver Hammerhead desde aquí – comentó Ignis al ver una pequeña área de carretera donde se podía descansar.

Prompto fue el primero en incorporarse y acercarse donde estaba Ignis para comprobar por sus propios ojos que era cierto.

\- Ey, Noc… es cierto, puedo ver el taller de mecánica desde aquí, y un bar – exclamó sorprendido y alegre.

Noctis ni siquiera hizo el amago de levantarse, pero fue Gladio quien le cogió de la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta y le obligó a levantarse. Entre alguna mueca de disgusto, Noctis se incorporó y caminó arrastrando una vez más los pies hasta llegar donde Ignis y Prompto le esperaban. ¡Era cierto! Podía ver aquella pequeña población frente a él, aunque ni siquiera podía llamarle por ese nombre a un par de casas, un bar y un taller, sólo era un área de descanso para los viajeros.

\- Pues vaya decepción – dijo sin más ganándose una colleja por parte de Gladio.

\- Es mejor que el desierto, así que no te quejes.

Prompto lanzó una ligera sonrisa por la sinceridad de su amigo. Conocía desde hacía años a Noctis y podía asegurar una cosa… no era el típico príncipe que todos creían. Odiaba los protocolos, ni siquiera quería ser Rey, sólo deseaba dos cosas en la vida… amigos y la libertad. Sonrió al ver cómo Noctis cerraba los ojos y respiraba con profundidad. Quizá este viaje era la única libertad que conocería.

Durante años se había preparado, había aprendido a luchar, consiguió caminar y todo… porque tenía que ser el Rey perfecto, el sucesor. Nadie podía imaginar que los deseos de Noctis fueran tan sencillos.

\- Vamos, dormilón, te hago una carrera hasta allí – dijo Prompto hacia su amigo.

Prompto fue el único que realmente se lanzó a la carrera bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres. Ignis se recolocó las gafas y miró hacia Noctis que resoplaba cansado.

\- Vamos, Noc… ¿Vas a dejarle solo? – preguntó Gladio.

El resoplido que lanzó dejó claro a sus dos compañeros que iba a hacerlo aunque no tenía ganas de perder más fuerzas en esa absurda competición. Sin embargo… tampoco podía permitir que Prompto quedase mal y fuera el único en correr hacia allí. Movió los dedos de su mano y una empuñadura apareció justo para que la cogiera. El guante hizo un leve ruido cuando resbaló sobre la empuñadura, pero al instante siguiente, la espada había desaparecido y apareció nuevamente pasando al lado de la cabeza de su amigo. A medida que la espada apareció y avanzaba en el aire, Noctis se teleportó a ella y la cogió dando una voltereta y tocando el suelo.

Prompto se paralizó un segundo al ver que Noctis le había adelantado y empezaba a correr delante de él. Miró atrás un segundo para ver a sus compañeros que le indicaban que corriera si quería ganarle. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y es que Noctis… siempre sería ese príncipe que había entrenado durante años para dominar las artes marciales y su propio don de teleportación.

Noctis fue el primero en llegar a la puerta del taller de Hammerhead. Para su asombro, el rostro de una chica apareció tras el capó levantado del que debía ser su coche. La chica observó al primer chico y luego se quedó sorprendida al ver que llegaban tres más.

\- ¿Quién es el príncipe? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa imaginándose que ellos debían ser el séquito del rey que venían a buscar el coche.

\- Él – dijeron los tres al unísono mientras señalaban hacia Noctis.

La chica prácticamente se lanzó sobre ellos y apartó a los demás quedándose a solas con el príncipe.

\- Soy Cindy, aunque imaginaba que serías de otra forma – dijo algo frustrada – aunque eres muy atractivo.

\- Tiene la misma cara de atolondrado que su padre – dijo Cid.

\- Eh – se quejó Noctis.

\- Bueno… supongo que ya espabilarás – comentó finalmente – ella es mi sobrina y está terminando de arreglar vuestro coche. En cuanto esté, podréis iros. Creo que aún os espera vuestra prometida.

\- ¿Sabes qué ha ocurrido en la ciudad? – preguntó Noctis al ver que el anciano se movía hacia su taller.

\- Entra… os contaré lo poco que sé – dijo al final Cid.

Aquella noche, Noctis la pasó en vela, moviéndose de un lado a otro en el colchón. Todos sus compañeros dormían profundamente, pero él no podía hacerlo tras conocer las últimas noticias. Su padre había muerto y su reino había caído… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Su matrimonio seguiría en pie? ¿Para qué o por qué? Ya tenían su reino… no les hacía falta un matrimonio.

Debía tomar una decisión, ir o no ir al Nido. Todo parecía muy complicado desde que lo había perdido absolutamente todo. Se giró en la cama, dando la espalda a aquella gran luna que asomaba por su ventana para darse cuenta de que al otro lado había un par de ojos que le observaban.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Prompto que había decidido compartir habitación con él.

\- No – dijo Noctis.

\- Yo tampoco. Aún no puedo creer que todo haya caído, que fuera una trampa del Nido para atacar y conquistar tu ciudad.

\- Aún trato de hacerme a la idea de que no volveré a ver a mi padre. No sé qué hacer ahora mismo.

\- Querían el cristal – dijo Prompto – sabes que es el cristal el que protege a todo tu reino de los monstruos, lo querrían para ellos. No puedes permitir que te quiten todo así sin más.

\- Y no lo haré – dijo Noctis decidido – vamos a plantarles cara y vamos a reconquistar nuestra ciudad pero… para ello… tenemos que hacer una misión suicida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Recuerdas el anillo de mi padre? Hay que recuperarlo y si ellos le mataron… deben de tenerlo. Ese anillo es lo que da fuerza al cristal aunque sólo los elegidos por los ancestros pueden llevarlo, uno que esté capacitado para ello y no sé si yo lo estoy, pero no puedo permitir que el enemigo pueda utilizarlo en nuestra contra. Hay que encontrar ese anillo y si está en el Nido… allí debemos ir.

\- ¿Cómo entraremos allí? Acaban de bombardear tu ciudad y trataban de matarte. No será tan fácil.

\- Aún no lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido de unas naves sobre sus cabezas consiguieron despertar a todo el grupo, sin embargo, cuando Gladio entró corriendo por la habitación de Prompto para informarles de las naves del Nido que sobrevolaban y buscaban donde aterrizar, se dio cuenta de que su protegido no estaba en la habitación donde debía estar.

\- ¿Dónde está Noctis? – preguntó alarmado.

\- No lo sé – dijo Prompto – acabo de despertarme.

\- Está ahí fuera – dijo Ignis con un tono preocupante al ver que el príncipe levantaba las manos y caminaba hacia los soldados que aterrizaban en las naves.

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo para buscarle, sin embargo, al llegar hasta él y ver cómo las armas de los soldados del Nido les apuntaban, también elevaron las manos en forma de rendición.

\- ¿Cómo nos han encontrado? – preguntó Prompto.

\- Yo les he dicho dónde estábamos – dijo Noctis – he hecho un trato con ellos.

Todos le miraron extrañados pero Ignis miró el teléfono móvil que Noctis siempre llevaba encima. No pensó que pudieran contactarle de esa forma, pero al parecer, Noctis había empezado a tomar sus propias decisiones.

\- Por dios… bajad las armas – se escuchó la voz del Rey del Nido – él es nuestro invitado, así no se trata a los invitados. Es el prometido de mi hija.

Al ver que bajaban las armas todos los soldados, Noctis bajó también las manos incentivando a sus compañeros a hacerlo. Ninguno habló hasta que subieron a las naves, fue entonces cuando los tres amigos decidieron hablar con el príncipe de lo sucedido aprovechando que estaban a solas en la parte trasera de la nave.

\- ¿Cómo has contactado con ellos? – preguntó Ignis.

\- Ellos contactaron conmigo – dijo Noctis.

\- A esos tipos no se les coge el teléfono – le regañó Gladio enfadado.

\- Cálmate – se recriminó Ignis – tendrá sus motivos o eso espero.

\- Vamos a recuperar el anillo de mi padre – dijo Noctis – había que ir al Nido. Cuando contactaron conmigo, vi la oportunidad de entrar allí. El rey quiere continuar con el matrimonio.

\- No tenemos nada que ofrecerle, ya te ha robado tu reino.

\- No sé por qué lo hace – dijo Noctis – quizá para legitimar mi reino como suyo, pero he aceptado a cambio de que traiga la paz.

\- Pero no te vas a casar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Promptó.

\- Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré, pero la prioridad es encontrar ese anillo y largarnos del Nido con vida.

\- Entonces… tracemos un plan – dijo Ignis con una leve sonrisa – porque vamos a la boca del lobo y algo habrá que hacer si queremos salir vivos de ésta.

\- Cuatro contra todo un imperio – susurró Prompto – una auténtica locura, un suicidio, pero me gusta – sonrió su amigo – hagámoslo.


	4. La prometida

Capítulo 4: La prometida.

Las puertas de la nave se abrieron dejando salir a la tropa real del Nido a sus "prisioneros", porque eso es lo que a Noctis le venía a la cabeza. Puede que el Rey del Nido le llamase su invitado o el prometido de su hija, pero en realidad… él se sentía como un auténtico prisionero.

La luz de aquella ciudad le obligó a cerrar los ojos una milésima de segundo. Cuando los abrió, se quedó impactado por lo que veían sus ojos. Ya no era la ciudad, sino el cielo, mirar el cielo y ver tierra era increíble. El Gran Paals estaba a sus pies, esa tierra indómita. ¡_Era cierto que el Nido flotaba sobre el Gran Paals_!

\- Unas vistas increíbles, deberías acostumbrarte a ellas si vas a casarte con mi hija – dijo el Rey del Nido.

\- Son unas vistas preciosas, pero me gustan más las de mi ciudad, viviremos allí. Sigo siendo el Rey de Insomnia y un Rey no puede ausentarse durante mucho tiempo.

\- Por supuesto – dijo el Rey aunque no sonaba muy convencido.

Noctis miró hacia sus guardaespaldas. Gladio parecía muy tenso, sin embargo, Ignis parecía estudiar todo a su alrededor como si buscase posibles rutas de escape. El único que pareció notar el nerviosismo de Noctis fue su mejor amigo Prompto, quien colocó su mano sobre el hombro y le animó caminando él un paso por delante, evitando así que pudiera pasarle algo al Rey.

Caminaron por el pasillo que conducía dentro del gran palacio donde, seguramente, les recluirían hasta el día del matrimonio. Los guardias armados les seguían por los corredores ante la atenta mirada de Ignis. El último pasillo captó la atención de Noctis. Los cuadros con la familia real aparecieron ante él, pero no fueron todos esos retratos lo que atraía su mirada, sino el cuadro de las cuatro hermanas. Allí estaban, la mayor, Lunafreya, la gran oráculo, seguida por Lightning, conocida con ese apodo por los soldados que la seguían, porque ella era líder de un gran batallón. Aranea era la tercera, la llamaban la matadragones, una cazadora experimentada, una aventurera, sin embargo, los ojos de Noctis se fijaron en la pequeña, Serah, aquella niña que desapareció cuando él era niño y que todos decían que estaba muerta.

Se detuvo a mirar el retrato pero eso hizo que sus compañeros también frenasen en seco y volvieran sobre sus pasos para acercarse a él. Prompto tocó el hombro de su amigo, apoyándolo en él para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Prompto.

\- Sí – dijo Noctis sin dejar de mirar el retrato.

\- ¿Era ella? – susurró Prompto cerca de su oído - ¿La chica que desapareció?

\- Sí.

\- Noctis – escuchó una suave y dulce voz seguido de unas pisadas rápidas que corrían hacia él – Noctis – volvió a escuchar.

El moreno se giró de inmediato hacia donde escuchaba aquella voz, una parecida a lo que recordaba de Serah, sin embargo, sólo vio venir corriendo a Lunafreya, su futura esposa. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Noctis ante el asombro de todos, incluido el propio padre de la chica.

Ni siquiera supo qué hacer o cómo actuar ante aquello, así que tan sólo esperó paralizado hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su mejor amigo que trataba de insistirle en que hiciera algo. Ante aquellos gestos extraños a la espalda de la chica, decidió alzar los brazos y rodeó la cintura de la chica.

\- Cuánto me alegro de que hayas llegado – susurró la chica con una ligera sonrisa, algo que le dio a entender a Noctis, que ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en su reino.

\- Todo está bien – dijo Noctis tratando de sonreír - ¿Vamos hacia dentro? – preguntó al ver que el Rey parecía impaciente por llegar a la sala del trono y hablar sobre algo, seguramente de ese matrimonio y las condiciones.

Durante el camino hasta el salón del trono, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pese a que Lunafreya se negó a soltarse del brazo de su futuro esposo. Noctis, de vez en cuando, la miraba y sonreía, todo su futuro estaba ligado a ella y sabía que debía corresponderla, que debía hacer un esfuerzo por amarla como se merecía, por ser ese esposo perfecto, así que colocó su mano sobre la de la dama y sonrió cortésmente consiguiendo que ella sonriera también relajándose.

Apenas entraron en el salón, el Rey tomó su posición sentándose en el trono. Noctis junto a sus guardaespaldas esperaron pacientemente hasta que, finalmente, el Rey empezó a hablar sobre la propuesta de matrimonio y el reinado que llevarían a cabo. Noctis le escuchaba, pero miraba a su alrededor tratando de descubrir dónde podría estar el anillo que buscaba.

\- Papá… ¿Puedes por favor dejar los asuntos políticos para más adelante? Me gustaría estar con mi futuro esposo a solas un rato.

\- Si mi hija lo pide de esa forma… le complaceré – dijo el Rey dejando que ambos jóvenes pudieran marcharse.

Noctis hizo una reverencia de forma educada y por seguir el protocolo, aunque era lo último que le gustaría hacer ante ese Rey que había mandado atacar su ciudad y asesinar a su padre. Lunafreya tomó el brazo del moreno y tiró de él hacia el gran jardín.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lunafreya sonreía como una niña pequeña. Hacía años que no veía a ese chico, a su actual prometido, pero estaba deseosa y demasiado feliz con aquel acontecimiento. Los dos caminaron con lentitud por el jardín, hablando sobre cuando eran jóvenes, sonriendo y bromeando.

Las flores del jardín estaban preciosas, sin embargo, los ojos de Noctis se desviaban una y otra vez a ese extraño cielo. En su biblioteca había leído miles de veces libros sobre el Nido, esa extraña esfera que flotaba sobre la tierra, pero jamás había imaginado algo así. Poca gente sabía el origen de aquello o cómo se podía llevar a cabo, pero se solía achacar a los dioses.

\- ¿Estás bien, Noctis? ¿Te marea la vista o algo? – preguntó Lunafreya al ver cómo su futuro esposo vigilaba la tierra que se veía en su cielo.

\- Sólo pensaba – sonrió Noctis cogiendo una preciosa rosa y cortándola para dársela a Lunafreya.

La chica se sonrojó durante un segundo antes de sonreír con amplitud ante la galantería de su prometido. Cuando Lunafreya abrió los ojos, esperó ver la sonrisa de Noctis, en cambio, sólo veía una leve mueca de sonrisa y una gran tristeza en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Lunafreya sentándose en uno de los bancos con la rosa entre sus manos. Noctis se sentó también a su lado.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo visiones? – preguntó Noctis.

\- Claro – comentó con una sonrisa – soy el oráculo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Sobre tu hermana, Serah.

Aquella palabra pareció tensar a Lunafreya, quien se levantó de golpe y se giró hacia otro rosal mirando aquellas preciosas rosas. Su mano se posó sobre los pétalos de una rosa blanca antes de que Noctis hiciera el amago de levantarse, aunque no llegó a hacerlo cuando la chica empezó a hablar.

\- Mi hermana… desapareció hace mucho. No toquemos ese tema.

\- Necesito saber qué ocurrió aquella noche. Aún tengo pesadillas con ello, nos culparon a la familia Lucis de su desaparición y posible asesinato, necesito conocer qué le ocurrió.

\- Es mejor que olvides ese tema.

\- Fue a Tenebrae por algo, la llevaron por algún motivo – siguió Noctis esta vez levantándose del banco y cogiendo de los hombros a Lunafreya para girarla hacia él – aún recuerdo la última vez que la vi, se agarraba el brazo donde tenía esa venda que nunca se quitaba. Por favor… necesito saber qué ocurrió.

\- ¿Cuánto sabes de la historia de los dioses? – preguntó Lunafreya cerrando los ojos.

\- Lo justo. Sé que crearon el Nido.

\- Crearon mucho más que eso, Noctis – suspiró Lunafreya – hace millones de años, los dioses del Gran Paals mantenían una guerra con los dioses del Nido. El Nido fue creado como un contenedor para humanos, aquí ellos nos dan el alimento, nos proporcionan el calor de un sol, nos dan el agua, el aire, hacen que el Nido flote…

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó Noctis.

\- Los dioses jugaban con los humanos, piensan que tienen mayor capacidad que ellos de evolucionar y a veces… los marcan. Los humanos marcados tienen una misión que realizar. Serah fue marcada de muy joven. Al principio no sabíamos lo que era esa marca en su brazo, hacía siglos que la guerra estaba paralizada, no creímos que hubieran dioses dispuestos a continuarla, pero… ahí estaban, dormidos y esperando el momento. Mi padre mandó a Serah a Tenebrae, donde los mejores médicos investigarían cómo quitarle esa marca, pero… lo que descubrieron fue algo mucho peor, ni siquiera era una marca de un dios del Nido, sino de Paals. Tenemos un dios de Paals en el Nido y pese a que llevan años buscándolo, nadie lo ha encontrado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Serah? – preguntó Noctis.

\- No lo sé… pero creo que nada bueno. Hay órdenes de eliminar cualquier presencia del Gran Paals y ella estaba marcada como una enemiga del Nido pese a haber nacido aquí, pese a su sangre real. No sé qué ocurrió con ella.

\- Nos culparon a nosotros… - dijo Noctis empezando a sospechar lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, pero no pudo hablar más.

\- Disculpe, príncipe Noctis, su majestad le aguarda en el salón del trono – pronunció el guardia a su espalda.

\- Ahora voy – dijo Noctis mirando al guardia que había hablado – una última pregunta – cogió el príncipe el brazo de su futura esposa – el anillo del Rey Regis, de mi padre… ¿Dónde está?

Lunafreya se quedó en shock un segundo sin saber muy bien de qué hablaba Noctis pero haciendo un esfuerzo y lanzando una dulce sonrisa, dejó que sus visiones entrasen una vez más para intentar descubrir dónde estaba el anillo. Cuando abrió los ojos, parecía asustada, desubicada y miraba a su alrededor como si intentase mentalizarse de dónde estaba.

\- El anillo no está en el palacio del Nido – dijo Lunafreya angustiada.

\- ¿Dónde está entonces? – preguntó Noctis – si no lo tenéis vosotros…. ¿Quién lo tiene?

\- Tu destino y el suyo, estáis entrelazados. Encontrarás todas las respuestas a tus preguntas esta noche. El anillo vendrá a ti – dijo Lunafreya sin más.

Noctis se quedó pensativo antes las palabras de la joven, pero no pudo continuar cuando sintió que el guardia carraspeaba a su espalda impaciente, estresado por lo que podía caerle por hacer esperar a su majestad. Noctis caminó de espalda un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar a Lunafreya hasta que se giró finalmente viendo a sus compañeros en el pasillo esperando pacientemente a su príncipe.

\- Tenemos un problema – susurró Noctis caminando delante, pero viendo que sus compañeros le seguían.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ignis.

\- El anillo no lo tienen ellos.

\- ¿Entonces… que es lo que quieren? – preguntó Prompto extrañado - ¿Por qué nos invitan a venir?

\- Porque creen que lo tenemos nosotros – dijo Noctis muy seguro y con una mirada fría – no pueden gobernar el cristal de Lucis sin el anillo, no les sirve haber invadido mi ciudad si no pueden controlar el cristal. Nos han invitado para robarnos el anillo.

\- Anillo que no tenemos tampoco – dijo Gladio.

\- Pero ellos no lo saben – comentó Ignis – finjamos que lo tenemos hasta que encontremos una ruta de escape.

Lunafreya observó cómo aquellos cuatro hombres se marchaban por el pasillo pero no se giró hasta que una voz captó su atención.

\- No creí que nuestro padre les invitase tan cordialmente a venir, no después de haber mandado invadir su ciudad – dijo Lightning.

\- Padre está buscando algo – conversó esta vez Aranea, conocida como la matadragones – permanezcamos alerta por si acaso.

\- Noctis tiene un destino – dijo Lunafreya al ver que ambas empezaban a caminar – y vosotras estáis involucradas en él, muchos hilos están conectados.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Aranea preocupada por su hermana.

\- Porque ésta es la última vez que hablaremos, pero debéis recordarlo, todo está conectado. Él es el Rey de Lucis.


	5. Gran Paals

Capítulo 5: Gran Paals

**Dedicado a Woodpecker225**

Los cuatro caminaban de regreso al salón del trono, nerviosos y pensando en alguna estrategia que les sirviera para escapar del reino del Nido con vida. Los cuatro chicos siguieron a los guardias en silencio, todos pensando en una manera de sortear aquel obstáculo que se acababa de presentar en su camino. No tenían el anillo del Rey Regis, tampoco sus enemigos lo tenían, habían ido hasta el Nido para nada, pero ya no podían echarse atrás, tenían que idear algo y fingir ahora mismo que tenían lo que sus enemigos buscaban, era su única posibilidad de salir con vida de allí.

\- Noc – susurró Ignis preocupado por el príncipe.

\- Estaré bien – aseguró Noctis frente a la gran puerta de acceso al salón del trono.

\- No hables más de la cuenta – le sugirió – intenta darle largas hasta que ideemos un plan.

\- De acuerdo.

Resopló, eso fue lo único que pudo hacer Noctis antes de colocar sus manos sobre el gran portón y empujarlo él mismo pese a que los guardias se habían detenido para esperar órdenes. Quisieron detenerle, pero no supieron muy bien qué hacer… al fin y al cabo, se suponía que era el prometido de lady Lunafreya, el futuro Rey, así que simplemente se observaron atónitos ante el descaro del príncipe de Insomnia.

Prompto se dejó caer sobre el colchón exhausto y algo confuso por lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Gladio observaba la habitación en busca de alguna vía de escape e Ignis se sentaba en una silla recolocándose las gafas, incrédulo aún por lo que Noctis había llegado a hacer en el salón del trono.

\- Te dije con cautela – aclaró Ignis.

\- También dijiste que ganase tiempo – susurró Noctis tirándose en la cama de al lado a la de Prompto y cerrando sus ojos, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza como si tratara de relajarse.

\- ¿Que nos encierren en la habitación por saltarte el protocolo es ganar tiempo? – preguntó Ignis con ciertas dudas.

\- Un castigo siempre hace ganar tiempo – sonrió Noctis sin abrir los ojos – sabía que no le gustaría que entrase sin ser anunciado y le interrumpiera. Tendría que pensar qué hacer con nosotros y eso nos da tiempo necesario para pensar.

\- Creo que estás demasiado acostumbrado a los castigos – comentó Prompto recordando cuántas veces le había castigado el Rey Regis por saltarse protocolos y normas.

Noctis permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos segundos, tratando de pensar en algo para escapar del reino del Nido, dejando así que sus compañeros se sumergieran en el mismo silencio que él trataba de fomentar y pensasen soluciones junto a él. Largo rato estuvieron allí, todos pensando… hasta que Gladio se giró hacia Noctis dándole una patada y despertándole.

\- No es hora de dormir, principito – comentó Gladio.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la ligera patada, intentando reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Aún no podía creerse que se hubiera quedado dormido en una situación como aquella, sin embargo, reconocía que estaba agotado, apenas había dormido ese último día. A sus pesadillas por lo ocurrido hacía años en el reino de Tenebrae tras la desaparición de Serah, ahora se unía la muerte de su padre, su reino perdido, las tropas del Nido invadiendo Insomnia.

\- Lo siento – comentó Noctis intentando desperezarse.

Todos sus compañeros le observaron entonces preocupados, notando las marcadas ojeras y esos ojos vidriosos llenos de agotamiento. Aquella visión consiguió que los tres chicos bajasen el tono y tratasen de entender por lo que estaba pasando Noctis. No debía ser fácil asimilar todo aquello, ni la pérdida de su padre, tampoco la de su reino. Un Rey sin un trono al que volver por ahora.

\- Lo recuperaremos – comentó Prompto dándose cuenta de lo que Noctis estaba viviendo.

\- Lo sé – aclaró Noctis – pero tenemos que encontrar ese anillo.

\- Y un lugar seguro – comentó Ignis – sus tropas nos perseguirán día y noche, no pararán hasta acabar con el último integrante de la familia real de Insomnia. Y luego está el asunto del anillo…

\- El anillo vendrá a nosotros – repitió Noctis las palabras que Lunafreya había dicho – esta noche… el anillo vendrá a nosotros – dejó escapar de nuevo – sólo quería ganar tiempo hasta esta noche.

\- ¿Lo dijo la dama Lunafreya? – preguntó Ignis – ella no suele equivocarse en sus premoniciones, sus visiones siempre son muy acertadas. De acuerdo, esperemos un poco a ver qué es lo que ocurre entonces.

Mientras esperaban en la habitación que les habían "ofrecido" pese a saber que realmente… les habían apresado allí, los cuatro intentaban encontrar algún plan que les permitiera sobrevivir una vez fuera del Nido.

\- El Regalia debería estar en el garaje de Cindy todavía – comentó Prompto haciendo referencia al coche – si pudiéramos llegar hasta él, todo sería más fácil.

\- Las carreteras seguramente estarán vigiladas – dijo Noctis.

\- A mí no me importa acampar en la naturaleza – sonreía Gladio.

\- Y yo puedo cocinar con cualquier cosa mientras me proporcionéis el fuego y los ingredientes. En el reino de Insomnia, hay muchas aldeas y lugares donde podría comprar algo y que seguramente seguirán fieles al Rey.

\- El problema será llegar a Insomnia, además… tampoco quiero que se convierta en una caza de brujas. Podrían infundir el miedo en la población para que me entregasen – comentó Noctis.

\- ¿Y dónde prefiere ir su majestad? – se puso serio Gladio.

\- No lo sé… todavía estoy pensando qué hacer. No es fácil resolver este lío.

\- Sólo hay una tierra neutral pero… es casi un suicidio adentrarse en ella – explicó Prompto.

\- El Gran Paals no es una opción – aclaró Ignis descubriendo dónde se refería.

\- ¿Gran Paals? – se sorprendió Noctis al escuchar aquello.

\- Está fuera de vuestros límites – le aclaró Ignis al darse cuenta de que el príncipe no parecía haber escuchado de esos dominios – es una tierra inhóspita, llena de monstruos y animales salvajes, sólo los cazadores viven allí, gente que fue expulsada de sus reinos y sobreviven como pueden, cazando a esos animales y vendiendo objetos que fabrican gracias a ellos. No es lugar para un príncipe.

\- Pues tampoco lo es mi ciudad ahora mismo – le aclaró Noctis.

\- No vamos a ir al Gran Paals – se puso serio Gladio – es un lugar peligroso y somos tus guardaespaldas.

\- Por eso mismo… deberíais protegerme en vez de mandarme. Sigo siendo yo el que toma las decisiones – les remarcó Noctis.

\- Era una sugerencia – le comentó Ignis tratando de bajar aquel caldeado debate – no creo recomendable ir a Paals.

\- De acuerdo – acabó aceptando Noctis.

El ruido de armaduras caminando por el pasillo alertó a los cuatro muchachos que se encontraban en la habitación. Aquello no pintaba nada bien, seguramente habrían decidido exterminarles y registrar finalmente sus cuerpos hasta hallar el anillo que buscaban y que sin duda alguna… ellos no tenían. La tensión se notaba entre ellos, quienes se habían levantado de sus asientos y miraban por la habitación alguna forma de escapar.

Prompto enseguida se acercó a la ventana, comprobando que no era una opción debido a la altura, al menos no para ellos.

\- Noc… vete tú – le dijo Prompto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú puedes teleportarte. Romperé la ventana, puedes saltar al vacío y lanzar espadas hasta alcanzar el suelo, te teleportarás a ellas y podrás irte. Eres el único capaz de evadir las alturas.

\- No pienso dejaros aquí.

\- No tienes más opción – aclaró Ignis – es una buena decisión, tú eres el heredero, nosotros no importamos. Vete.

\- Lucharé con vosotros – alegó Noctis.

\- Han dicho que te vayas – dijo Gladio enfadado – yo os cubriré todo lo que pueda.

\- Dejad de discutir y seguidme – escucharon asombrados la voz de una chica.

Todos ellos se giraron hacia la pared del otro extremo, observando la figura de una encapuchada que les indicaba con la mano que la siguieran. Por un momento, dudaron de qué hacer, pero al ver cómo Noctis se lanzaba corriendo hacia allí y la seguía, todos se fueron con él, no permitirían que pudiera ocurrirle nada al príncipe.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? – preguntó Prompto tras Noctis – podría llevarnos a una trampa, no sabemos quién es ni lo que quiere.

\- Su voz – dijo Noctis – yo conozco esa voz – le aclaró casi en un susurro mientras intentaba alcanzar a la figura.

Noctis corría por el pasadizo, siguiendo la capa de aquella figura que parecía ir siempre por delante de él, que parecía sacarle distancia a cada paso pese a que él acelerase el ritmo. Su respiración se entrecortaba y, aun así, no dejaba de correr con la esperanza de alcanzarla. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en la calle de la ciudad.

\- Estamos… fuera – comentó Gladio al ver cómo Noctis se había detenido.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mirando a todos lados.

Finalmente, el reflejo de la oscura capa apareció alejándose por una de las esquinas de la calle del lateral derecho, por lo que Noctis inició de nuevo la carrera obligando al resto a seguirle.

\- Ahí vamos de nuevo – comentó Prompto siguiendo al príncipe sin poder hacer nada más.

Corrió por la ciudad, siguiendo como podía a esa figura entre la oscuridad de la noche, con lo poco que le permitían ver las farolas y sabiendo que pronto el ejército del Rey se les echaría encima. Ya deberían haber visto que no estaban en la habitación. Tuvo razón, a los pocos minutos observó las naves sobrevolando la ciudad en busca de los prófugos.

Ignis empujó a Noctis a un lateral escondiéndolo bajo un porche con columnas al ver cómo la luz de una nave pasaba sobre la plaza que estaban atravesando, sin embargo, Noctis se deshizo del agarre y continuó corriendo bajo el porche tratando de alcanzar a la figura.

\- No hay remedio con él – se quejó Ignis recolocándose las gafas.

\- Y pensar que estuvo en una silla de ruedas cuando era un crío – se quejó Prompto que saltaba a Ignis y seguía tras el príncipe.

Una espada surcó el cielo rozando la capucha de la joven, viendo entonces aquel destello azulado que provocaba la teleportación del príncipe antes de que apareciera frente a ella cortándole el paso. Sin embargo, ella sonrió y se apartó la capucha para dejar ver su cabello castaño claro atado en una coleta lateral.

\- ¿Serah? – preguntó Noctis al ver a la chica, más mayor de como la recordaba, pero era ella, estaba seguro - ¿Cómo…? Todos te creían muerta.

\- Mi padre me mandó asesinar – sonrió la chica – pero al final… pude escapar, ni siquiera sé cómo pero…

\- ¿Por qué has regresado si te quieren muerta?

\- Porque… tenía que sacarte de aquí. El hangar está justo detrás de ti. Coged una nave y salid de aquí.

\- Entonces… ¿Vienes con nosotros?

\- No, Noctis, yo no puedo irme.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya has cumplido con lo que venías a hacer.

\- Por eso mismo – sonrió Serah – era mi misión, ahora vete. Cógelo – dijo Serah lanzándole algo que cogió al vuelo. Cuando lo observó, Noctis descubrió que era el anillo de su padre – vamos… iros.

Los compañeros de Noctis llegaban en ese momento, observando la escena algo confusos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Querrían preguntar miles de cosas, incluso el motivo por el que les ayudaba si se suponía que ella debía ser una enemiga, alguien fiel al Nido, a su pueblo, pero cuando observaron cómo tras de ella, una especie de agua casi gelatinosa la rodeaba, se tensaron.

Noctis fue el único que se lanzó y agarró la mano de Serah mientras esa cosa la cogía y la arrastraba hacia un artefacto de atrás, tirando tanto de ella como de Noctis.

\- Suéltame – le dijo Serah – te arrastrará conmigo, tienes que soltarme.

\- No lo haré, ya te perdí una vez, no volveré a hacerlo.

\- No puedes salvarme – le dijo Serah – tienes que soltar.

Al escuchar aquello, Prompto e Ignis se lanzaron a agarrar la cintura de Noctis, tratando de evitar que aquella cosa se lo llevase a él también mientras Gladio trataba a la desesperada de cortar el agua que quería envolver también el brazo del príncipe.

\- Por favor… lleváoslo – suplicó ella – él es… el elegido, tiene que soltarme.

\- NO – gritó Noctis casi desesperado al ver cómo su mano iba soltándose, intentando agarrarse con sus dedos a los de ella – dejadme – les gritó a sus compañeros – soltadme.

\- Lo siento… Noc – susurró Serah mostrándole una última sonrisa pese a que derramaba amargas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Sus dedos se soltaron, dejando finalmente que aquel artefacto se cerrase completamente tras haberse llevado el cuerpo de la chica a su interior. Noctis que había caído al suelo encima de sus compañeros por el impulso de ellos, se levantó corriendo y golpeó la pared de aquella cosa que se la había tragado sin resultado alguno, tan sólo sus lágrimas derramándose.

\- Hay que irse – dijo Prompto disparando a los guardias que venían siguiéndoles.

\- Ignis… cógelo – le ordenó Gladio para que cogiera al príncipe y lo arrastrase hacia la nave de atrás.


	6. El cazador

Capítulo 6: El cazador

\- Soltadme de una vez, no puedo dejarla aquí – gritaba Noctis pese a que sus compañeros lo llevaban prácticamente a rastras hacia la nave.

\- Olvídala, Noc – le dijo Gladio – ella misma te ha dicho que te vayas.

\- No puedo dejarla – gritó de nuevo.

\- Ella vino a salvarte – le gritó esta vez Prompto haciendo que él reaccionase - ¿Quieres que su sacrificio sea en vano? Entonces mueve tu real trasero a esa nave. Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, que te ayudaré en lo que sea, pero ahora mismo hay que irnos, no podremos hacer nada por ella si estamos muertos. Vamos – le gritó sacando a Noctis del trance y consiguiendo que empezase a correr por sí mismo hacia la nave.

La nave no estaba lejos, pero a ellos les parecía una eternidad teniendo que esquivar los disparos de aquellos soldados del Nido. Ignis fue el primero en subir corriendo la rampa poniéndose al volante de la nave, esperando a que Gladio y Prompto subieran y observasen cómo el príncipe se mantenía a cierta distancia bloqueando las últimas balas con sus espadas.

\- Despegad – dijo Noctis para que lo hicieran de una vez mientras él entretenía a los guardias.

\- Maldita sea, Noctis – gruñó Prompto – ¿no se suponía que tú lo cubrías? – preguntó hacia Gladio.

\- Creía que iba a tu lado – le dijo Gladio escuchando cómo Ignis arrancaba el motor y empezaba a cerrar la compuerta.

\- Ignis – gritaron los dos al ver cómo hacía caso al príncipe sin entender cómo podía estar cerrando la compuerta y abandonándolo atrás, sin embargo, un destello surcó el cielo y un arma apareció en mitad de ambos hasta que Noctis salió de la nada cogiendo la pequeña espada que había lanzado.

La compuerta se cerró tras ellos, deteniendo los últimos disparos de los soldados del Nido. Prompto respiró por primera vez con tranquilidad, viendo cómo Noctis llegaba ileso hasta la nave.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así. ¿Me oyes? Nosotros te cubrimos a ti, no al revés – le comentó Gladio.

\- Yo puedo teleportarme, es fácil para mí evitar sus armas – le confesó – mejor que vosotros. Estoy bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes, sólo… salgamos de aquí.

Lentamente la nave tomó altura pese a las magulladuras de las balas. Ese humo negro les daba la señal de que no llegarían lejos, pero esperaban al menos ser capaces de salir del Nido.

\- La nave no aguantará mucho – dijo Ignis saliendo del Nido, sobrevolando por la inhóspita tierra de Paals.

\- ¿Eso es Paals? – preguntó Noctis.

\- Sí – dijo Ignis al ver los grandes monstruos que caminaban por las llanuras, los monstruos voladores que sobrevolaban al lado de la nave.

\- No llegaremos a Insomnia así, aterriza.

\- De acuerdo, aterrizaremos – confirmó Ignis.

\- Quedamos en que no vendríamos a Paals – dijo Gladio enfadado.

\- Ahora ya no hay más remedio. Caminaremos hasta Insomnia.

La nave aterrizó cerca de un gran manantial y la compuerta se abrió dejando salir a los cuatro chicos. Noctis metió la mano un segundo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tocó el anillo que Serah le había dado, el anillo de su padre, ése con el poder para restaurar el poder del cristal de su ciudad pero que él era incapaz de ponerse, no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía si se lo merecía de verdad. Volvió a dejarlo en el bolsillo y dio el primer paso observando los grandes animales de la llanura.

\- Allá vamos... – dijo Noctis viendo un lobo blanco al fondo del estanque sentado.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Prompto.

\- No lo sé – comentó yendo hacia el lobo, comenzando a seguirle hacia el interior de Paals.

\- Noctis… Insomnia está por el otro lado – pronunció Ignis - ¿Dónde vas?

\- Voy a seguir a ese lobo, porque él nos salvó la primera vez, porque creo… que me llevará hasta Serah.

Los tres chicos se miraron creyendo que Noctis se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Ellos no veían ningún lobo, pero aun así, siguieron a Noctis.

Todo su cuerpo dolía , sin embargo, sonreía al saber que había cumplido su misión. Hacía años… su padre intentó asesinarla al descubrir que un Dios de Paals le había dejado su marca en el brazo, creyendo que le habrían pedido destruir el Nido, sin embargo, ni siquiera ella entendía qué misión tenía, las visiones no eran claras y todo parecía tener un tiempo determinado. Por suerte para ella, no parecía que su marca estuviera señalando un tiempo muy cercano. Quizá era algo que tenía que hacer en unos meses, en unos años…

Consiguió escapar de los hombres de su padre cuando aquella noche la secuestraron. Ni siquiera sabía cómo… pero aquella sirena apareció de la nada, inundando todo a su paso, salvándola a ella, alejando a esos hombres. Las leyendas los llamaban "_Eones_", criaturas místicas destinadas a ayudar a sus invocadores. Intentó regresar a Tenebrae para avisar a Noctis, a su único amigo, quería avisar al Rey Regis pero… todo estaba en llamas. Sólo pudo escapar y esconderse.

Durante años, aguardó en solitario, caminando por la ciudad de Insomnia, viviendo de pequeños trabajos que podía encontrar en floristerías o en bares. Pronto se dio cuenta de que las noches no eran un descanso para ella, soñaba… soñaba demasiado. En sus sueños, ella era un lobo blanco que se colaba noche tras noche en la vida de Noctis, en sus sueños, en su habitación, que le vigilaba y le protegía. Noctis siempre tenía pesadillas con aquella noche, pero ella no podía acercarse, no con la relación que tenían con los del Nido, no podía delatarse hasta saber cuál era su misión.

Tantas veces le observó desde el jardín. Noctis era propenso a meterse en líos, más desde que sus piernas sanaron y empezó a caminar, a correr, a pelear. Odiaba los entrenamientos y Serah siempre observaba desde los arbustos y sonreía. Se había enterado de su compromiso con su hermana mayor Lunafreya y aunque amaba a su hermana… también sentía celos. Noctis había sido su mejor amigo, también el amor de su infancia y aún se había enamorado más al protegerle en silencio desde las sombras.

Ese día en que atacaron Insomnia, ella había visto el ataque, sabía lo que ocurriría porque tenía un don… el don que el Dios del Gran Paals le había dado… la clarividencia, podía ver el futuro, pequeñas partes. Decidió ponerse a salvo y reposó, descansando y cerrando los ojos hasta que acabó durmiéndose, hasta que volvió a convertirse en ese lobo blanco.

Aguardó al lado de la carretera principal donde sería el bombardeo y observó fijamente el vehículo. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los azules de Noctis que miraba por la ventanilla, pero ella esperó hasta que vio el volantazo del vehículo, cómo perdía el control y finalmente, Noctis salía corriendo del coche seguido por sus compañeros que no entendían nada.

Corrió por el campo, alejándole de aquel bombardeo, llevándole por las alcantarillas hacia la salida de la ciudad. Tenía que ponerle a salvo, necesitaba mantenerle a salvo. Amaba a Noctis y aunque sabía que jamás sería suyo, al menos le salvaría la vida antes de que la suya se acabase.

En cuanto lo tuvo fuera de peligro, Serah abrió los ojos, forzándose a desaparecer en esa forma de lobo, obligándose a volver a la realidad. Corrió por las calles, buscando al Rey Regis. Quería llegar a él y salvarle, pero llegó tarde. Vio la pelea y ella misma trató de ayudarle, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más que coger el anillo que el Rey le lanzó y llevarlo con Noctis haciendo caso a sus últimas palabras.

Sólo Noctis sería capaz de volver a hacer brillar su ciudad, de ponerse ese anillo, de restaurar el equilibrio y sobre todo… para convertirse en el elegido, para traer la paz a ese mundo lleno de guerras. Con el anillo en su poder, salió del palacio y corrió para marcharse de la ciudad. Sabía lo cabezón que era Noctis y seguramente, buscaría ese anillo en el Nido creyendo que ellos lo habrían cogido.

\- Me vas a hacer volver allí, ¿verdad? – sonrió Serah casi con incredulidad – de acuerdo… volveré por ti, Noc, volveré y cumpliré mi misión contigo.

Una semana entera había pasado desde que aquella gran cosa metálica cayó del cielo en el Gran Paals y todo a su paso se desintegró excepto el cristal que había dejado. Noel había salido a cazar aquel día y simplemente, se acercó por curiosidad. Pocas cosas venían del Nido, de hecho… tan sólo un par de supervivientes de las supuestas "purgas" que hacían. El Nido era aterrador, decían que reubicarían a la gente que tenía contacto con los dioses de Paals, pero no era así… los asesinaban a todos antes de reubicarles en Paals, porque nadie se atrevía a acceder a esa tierra dominada por los monstruos.

Los cazadores eran los únicos que realmente se atrevían a adentrarse en esas tierras, a vivir allí cazando y alimentándose de esos grandes monstruos que caminaban por la tierra salvaje. Sólo eran unos forasteros, personas sin un reino, prácticamente sin identidad. Noel había ido buscando un gran pájaro de las montañas, pero ese meteorito que cayó había captado su atención. Entrando entre el cristal y el hielo generado, finalmente encontró la estatua de una chica.

No pudo remediar acercarse, ver aquella lágrima congelada que había resbalado por su mejilla antes de convertirse en cristal. Conocía las legendas de cómo los Dioses cogían a humanos y les obligaban a servir en sus misiones, de cómo los transformaban en cristal una vez cumplían su objetivo.

\- Lo cumpliste, pequeña – dijo Noel resbalando las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de la joven – supongo que esto es mejor que no cumplirlo y transformarte en un monstruo.

Quiso olvidarse de todo, seguir con su cacería, volver al poblado, pero aunque lo intentó… una fuerza superior a él conseguía que volviera una y otra vez, día tras día a visitar esa estatua helada. Por alguna razón, sonreía y le hablaba, le contaba cómo se sentía, las cacerías que iba a hacer, gastaba bromas y hasta le preguntaba cosas sobre ella pese a que no pudiera contestarle. Era estúpido el sentirse así, pero en parte… sentía una conexión especial con ese cristal femenino, sentía como si su destino le llamase a voces y le pidiera que la visitase una y otra vez.

Volvió al poblado por la noche para encontrarse a Zack junto a la hoguera, preparando sus armas para salir de cacería a la mañana siguiente mientras su novia Aerith cocinaba junto al resto de las mujeres. Cloud salía de su cabaña en ese instante también, habiendo puesto sus armas a punto para la cacería.

\- Ey, Noel… vamos, siéntate un rato con nosotros – dijo un animado Zack.

\- Sólo un rato, tengo que preparar mis armas también – comentó Noel con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de aquellos dos.

\- Llevas unos días muy desaparecido. ¿Dónde andas cazando? – preguntó Zack de nuevo.

\- Al norte de aquí, hacia las montañas.

\- ¿No cayó un meteorito del Nido no hace mucho por ahí?

\- Eso parece, pero sólo quedan restos.

\- Podrías hacer la cacería de mañana con nosotros – comentó Zack.

\- Vamos, Zack… ya sabes que soy un cazador solitario, me gusta ir a la mía.

\- No es cierto… te gusta ir solo porque así no verás morir nunca a ningún compañero por tu culpa, pero eso te pone en riesgo a ti. Es mejor ir en grupos y lo sabes.

\- Prefiero seguir solo, pero gracias.

\- Si no vuelves al anochecer… iré a buscarte a esas montañas. ¿Me has oído bien? – le sonrió Zack.

\- Claro que sí. Traeré una buena pieza para que todos podamos comer – confirmó Noel.

\- No si la traemos Cloud y yo antes que tú.


	7. El reencuentro

Capítulo 7: El reencuentro

¡_Loco_! Eso es lo que pensaban sus compañeros, que Noctis se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Veía lobos donde no había, seguía a fantasmas por esa tierra inhóspita y se habían enfrentado a monstruos terribles tan sólo por seguir esos fantasmas que sólo el príncipe veía.

Todos ellos se miraban los unos a los otros, caminando tras ese chico de oscuras vestimentas que seguía hacia delante, atravesando el gran desierto hacia las frondosas montañas que se veían al fondo. Tan sólo esperaban llegar cuanto antes porque el agua se les acababa tras tres días en ese infernal y asolador desierto.

\- Noctis… creo que estamos entrando demasiado en esta tierra. Deberíamos buscar otra ruta y regresar hacia las proximidades de Insomnia – comentó Prompto.

\- ¿Y qué queda en Insomnia? – preguntó Noctis – mi padre ha muerto, la ciudad está dominada por el ejército del Nido y nos matarían en cuanto regresásemos. Es mejor continuar – comentó Noctis mirando su teléfono, sin cobertura pero marcando todavía la hora – no debemos estar lejos, allí en esas montañas podremos cobijarnos de este sol.

\- ¿Y seguro que vamos hacia allí? ¿No cambiará tu fantasma de dirección? – preguntó Gladio algo frustrado.

\- No es un fantasma.

\- Noctis… seamos sinceros… estamos siguiendo a ciegas a… algo que sólo ves tú.

\- Podéis marcharos si queréis – dijo finalmente enfadado – pero yo voy a seguir hacia delante.

Los tres resoplaron. Era cierto que creían que el sol le estaba causando estragos al príncipe, pero por otro lado… ellos eran sus guardaespaldas y más importante aún, sus amigos, así que siguieron hacia delante. Su deber era proteger al príncipe, pero como amigos… tampoco querían que pudiera pasarle nada, así que no tenían más opción que continuar a su espalda, intentando hacerle ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

Cinco horas más caminaron bajo aquel abrumador sol donde sentían que las fuerzas les abandonaban. Poco a poco, todos iban quitándose las chaquetas sin poder aguantar más, pero Noctis continuaba hacia delante, observando ya a la lejanía los árboles, cada vez más cerca, algo que significó un gran alivio para todos ellos.

La primera sombra bajo los árboles, fue bien aprovechada por todos, dejándose caer entre los grandes troncos y respirando con lentitud el aroma a frescor. Debía haber algún río cerca por la humedad que notaban en el ambiente.

\- Deberíamos encontrar el río – dijo Ignis – podemos aprovechar a recargar las cantimploras y luego continuamos. ¿Qué te parece Noctis?

\- Sí, deberíamos hacerlo. También estoy agotado.

Tras descansar unos breves minutos, los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron en pie para continuar la ruta, buscando esta vez el agua que tanto ansiaban encontrar.

Caminaron por aquel frondoso bosque durante casi veinte minutos hasta que empezaron a escuchar el ruido del agua fluyendo. ¡_Estaban cerca!_ Se notaba la humedad, oían el ruido y entonces, empezaron a caminar hacia allí apartando las grandes hojas de los árboles más pequeños para poder avanzar. A Prompto fue el primero al que se le iluminó el rostro al ver el río, saliendo corriendo y arrodillándose frente al agua para beber casi con ansia.

Noctis iba a seguirle pero Gladio le detuvo un segundo, esperando a que Ignis saliera primero para asegurar que todo estaba bien, no querían ser emboscados por algún otro monstruo con la misma necesidad por beber. Una vez se aseguró que estaban a salvo, dejó que el príncipe se acercase y llenase la cantimplora para beber.

\- Vaya… hacía mucho que no veía caras nuevas – escucharon a sus espaldas la voz masculina de alguien - ¿De dónde venís?

\- De Insomnia – aclaró Noctis.

\- Eso está muy lejos de aquí, casi es un milagro que hayáis podido atravesar ese desierto. Poca gente lo consigue – comentó el chico – me llamo Zack y éste de aquí es mi compañero Cloud, es de pocas palabras – sonrió el chico.

\- No esperaba ver gente por estas tierras – comentó Gladio.

\- Renegados, casi todos huían de algo. Realmente nunca he estado en una ciudad. Mis padres huyeron del Nido hace mucho y llegaron a esta tierra buscando sobrevivir, aunque esta tierra lo pone difícil. Ellos ya no están con nosotros.

\- Lo lamento – comentó Ignis intentando empatizar con él.

\- En esta tierra poca gente sobrevive y los que lo hacemos, cazamos para poder llevar algo a los del poblado.

\- ¿Tenéis un poblado? – preguntó Prompto.

\- Sí, no está lejos. Venid con nosotros, siempre será mejor a que vaguéis solos por ahí. En grupo es más fácil sobrevivir.

No es que se fiasen mucho, les acababan de conocer, pero no tenían más opción. Quedarse allí solos en esa tierra sería peligroso y al menos en un poblado podrían recabar algo de información. Zack les explicó algunas cosas durante el camino, cómo sobrevivían cazando, cómo las mujeres se ocupaban de la agricultura en la aldea y los hombres salían a cazar. Algunos nunca regresaban.

Al llegar al poblado, se dieron cuenta que quizá no había sido tan buena idea ir con Zack, todos les miraban con dudas y sorpresa, casi como si no esperasen a nadie más de los que ya estaban allí.

\- No os preocupéis, es que hacía años que no venían nuevos – sonrió Zack - ¿De qué estáis huyendo? – preguntó Zack.

\- De la invasión a Insomnia – se adelantó Noctis a hablar antes de que sus compañeros inventasen algo.

\- De Insomnia… tenemos un cazador en la aldea que su madre también vino desde esa ciudad, cruzó el desierto ella sola con el bebé en brazos y lo trajo hasta aquí. Por desgracia ella falleció al poco tiempo – comentó Zack.

\- Hablando de él – pronunció por primera vez Cloud algunas palabras - ¿No se suponía que debía estar ya aquí?

\- Se habrá retrasado. Démosle media hora más, si no ha vuelto iremos a buscarle. Sé donde está cazando últimamente.

Zack se dirigió hacia una de las cabañas del fondo donde dos chicas estaban encendiendo el fuego en el que cocinarían. Para Ignis, aquello fue todo un encanto verlo, adoraba cocinar y siguió a Zack hacia la zona en concreto ofreciendo su ayuda como cocinero. En gratitud por su servicio, Zack les invitó a comer con ellos, al fin y al cabo, tanto Cloud como él habían hecho una buena caza ese día y tenían carne de sobra.

Ignis estaba encantado con la conversación de las novias de aquellos dos cazadores, donde le enseñaban las verduras que solían plantar, cultivar y recoger para los condimentos. Había especies que él jamás había visto y se moría de ganas por probar.

Cuando todos comenzaron a comer, a Noctis no se le escapaba cómo tanto Zack como Cloud miraban repetidas veces hacia la alambrada de entrada al campamento. Seguramente esperaban a ese otro cazador del que habían hablado. La noche había caído y se podía escuchar los rugidos y sonidos de los monstruos que salían a cazar.

\- Creo que iré a buscarle – comentó Zack.

\- No es buena idea, Noel está cazando en las montañas, allí hay muchos bégimos, es mejor esperar a que regrese o al menos hasta que amanezca. Cazar de noche es una locura y lo sabes – comentó Aerith preocupada.

Zack lo pensó un par de segundos, sin embargo, al escuchar cómo la alambrada se movía, todos se giraron hacia allí observando como llegaba en ese instante el cazador, trayendo tras de sí carne de algún monstruo que había cazado.

\- Has tardado, estaba pensando en ir a buscarte – comentó Zack hacia Noel.

\- Matar a ese Garuda me ha costado un poco más de tiempo, pero estaba de regreso. Todo está bien.

\- Tú brazo está sangrando – sonrió Zack – entra dentro y que te curen.

Noel se percató entonces en los nuevos que estaban allí, sorprendiéndose. Era extraño, puesto que hacía unas horas se había topado por casualidad con dos chicas que cazaban por el extremo norte de las montañas, dos chicas a las que nunca antes había visto pero no parecían de allí pese a su fuerza. ¿Era una coincidencia? Él no creía en ellas.

\- ¿Estáis escapando de alguien? – preguntó Noel – porque he visto dos mujeres hace un rato, estaban cazando en las montañas pero no recogían la carne, así que no creo que fueran cazadoras, buscaban algo o a alguien – susurró hacia ellos.

\- No lo sé, nosotros venimos desde Insomnia – comentó Noctis – hemos escapado del ataque de la ciudad.

\- Ya veo – susurró Noel. Quizá sí era una casualidad, puesto que las dos mujeres debían venir del Nido, Insomnia caía al otro lado de las montañas – voy a que revisen mi brazo y me iré a dormir. Mañana saldré a cazar de nuevo.

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte, consiguiendo despertar al príncipe cuando los rayos entraron por la pequeña ventana de la cabaña. Se incorporó con lentitud, descubriendo que sus compañeros ya no estaban allí, seguramente estarían fuera visitando el poblado o buscando alguna mentira lógica para no tener que decir su identidad. Podía ser peligroso si se enteraban que él era el príncipe de Insomnia o más bien… ya el Rey puesto que su padre había fallecido.

Tocó su bolsillo y metió la mano en él para sacar el anillo real que Serah le había dado en el Nido. Ni siquiera quería tenerlo y sin embargo, tampoco podía deshacerse de esa carga. Él nunca quiso ser Rey y ahora prácticamente estaba obligado a cumplir con eso pese a que no le gustase la idea. Tan sólo quería ser alguien normal. Con esa idea y tras darse cuenta de todo lo que Serah había arriesgado para llevarle ese maldito anillo, decidió guardarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Fuera en el campamento, todos los cazadores parecían haberse ido o al menos, la gran mayoría. Noel no aparecía por ningún lado aunque se había conseguido enterar que estaba en la enfermería puesto que Aerith le había exigido pasar por allí a curarse el brazo antes de partir a la caza de nuevo. Zack y Cloud sin embargo, arreglaban sus armas dispuestos a irse, pero cuando su grupo quiso unirse, les trataron como a novatos y les dijeron que mejor se quedasen en el campamento.

Al ver cómo todos se marchaban de caza, Noctis reparó en un hombre al otro extremo del campamento que pedía ayuda para recuperar unas placas identificativos de algunos cazadores que habían muerto en aquel territorio. Nadie parecía hacerle caso, decían que era peligroso ir a esas montañas para recuperar tan sólo eso, ya ni siquiera había vidas en juego, estaban muertos y no se pondrían los demás en peligro por algo así. Noctis en cambio, se acercó al hombre proponiéndole ir él, lo que hizo que todo su grupo resoplase. ¡_El principito no tenía remedio alguno_! Siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás.

Todo el grupo partió, derribando a los monstruos que se les ponían en el camino y consiguiendo finalmente localizar la última de las placas por las que habían llegado hasta allí. Estaban dispuestos a volver, cuando observaron a Noel en la lejanía, caminando hacia una zona que parecía hielo aunque era posible que no fuera simplemente hielo, que fuera otra cosa.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Gladio a Noctis al ver como intentaba seguir a Noel.

\- Quiero ver dónde va.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y por qué no? Me gustaría investigar esa zona – dijo Noctis al ver ese lobo blanco que caminaba hacia Noel – puedes no venir si quieres.

\- Puedes decir eso todas las veces que quieras, pero no me das otra opción, alguien debe protegerte.

\- Me entrenaste bien, puedo protegerme, pero no negaré tu ayuda – sonrió Noctis haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros, quienes empezaron a seguirle también.

Al llegar a la zona que parecía hielo, se dio cuenta que no era hielo, sino cristal. Ignis quedó asombrado de aquello, era una belleza sin igual pero también conocía las leyendas acerca de los Dioses y la cristalización que se sufría cuando los humanos elegidos por ellos cumplían las misiones encomendadas.

\- Deberíamos irnos de aquí – comentó Ignis preocupado por Noctis.

\- No voy a irme – le dijo Noctis abriendo los ojos, viendo aquella figura cristalizada, observando cómo Noel se sentaba junto a la figura de Serah y hablaba con ella – no voy a irme sin ella – comentó captando la atención de sus sorprendidos compañeros al ver a Serah.


	8. Paadra

Capítulo 8: Paadra

Un paso tras otro y a cada paso, se acercaba más a ese cristal, ese cristal que preservaba a una de las personas que más le habían importado. Ella que había dejado un vacío en su interior cuando desapareció de la forma en que lo hizo, ella… que le había salvado la vida alejándole del palacio del Nido, que le había devuelto el anillo que perteneció a su familia, a su padre.

\- Serah – exclamó Noctis acercándose hacia el cristal, captando la atención de un enfurecido Noel por el hecho de que le hubieran seguido.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó enfadado.

\- A ella es a quien he estado buscando – aclaró Noctis.

\- No la toques – le gritó Noel al ver cómo Noctis acercaba sus manos hacia el cristal, alejándole de él creyendo que le haría algo malo – ella lleva la marca de Paals, no dejaré que le hagas daño.

\- No voy a hacerle daño – le gritó Noctis – era mi amiga de la infancia. Fue al Nido en busca de respuestas y ella me salvó, es mi culpa que esté aquí.

\- Quizá su misión fuera salvarte – comentó Ignis – las leyendas cuentan que los dioses convierten en cristal a sus súbditos una vez han cumplido su misión, es lo que llaman darles la vida eterna.

\- Esto no es vida – susurró Noctis – vivir atrapado en un cristal no es una vida.

Un tenso silencio se creó entre todos los presentes. Los guardaespaldas del príncipe le observaban en silencio mientras Noctis contemplaba el cristal y se acercaba a él con lentitud hasta apoyar su frente contra él con una muestra de dolor en su rostro. Noel, sin embargo, observó aquella escena un segundo antes de cambiar su vista también al cristal. Reconocía que lo que ese chico decía era cierto.

\- No puedo rebatirte eso – le contestó al final – pero nadie sabe cómo sacarlos de ese letargo, la leyenda nunca lo dice.

\- Deberíamos volver al poblado – intentó hablar Ignis – pronto anochecerá y será un peligro quedarnos aquí.

\- Los monstruos más poderosos son nocturnos – aclaró Noel – es buena idea marcharnos ahora.

\- No quiero irme sin ella – aclaró Noctis.

\- No seas insensato, si te quedas aquí sólo morirás y si luchas cerca del cristal podrías romperlo. Es mejor marcharnos y volver por la mañana. Ella no se irá a ningún sitio. Créeme. Está más segura de esta forma.

\- ¿Prometes traerme mañana aquí? – le preguntó Noctis.

\- Sí – afirmó Noel.

\- Vale, entonces vámonos.

Noctis observó cómo Noel cargaba sobre su hombro al monstruo que había cazado para la noche antes de ponerse en marcha, cruzando los desfiladeros de los Montes Yaschas para bajar hasta la estepa de Archylte. Allí los monstruos solían abundar. Pudieron ver cómo algunos guerreros volvían de sus cacerías, unos andando, otros en chocobos, pero todos traían algo que comer para esa noche.

Por suerte para el grupo del príncipe, Noel decidió compartir su presa con ellos, comiendo todos juntos alrededor de la hoguera que Gladio había encendido frente a la cabaña del joven cazador.

\- ¿Tenéis un lugar donde dormir? – preguntó Noel rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

\- No – susurró Noctis – pensábamos acampar como anoche.

\- Podéis quedaros en mi casa si queréis, aunque sólo tengo una habitación libre.

\- Podemos tirar unos colchones al suelo si es que tienes algunos – sonrió Ignis – muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Esa noche, Noctis no pudo apenas pegar ojo. A través de los cristales podía ver ese cielo estrellado. Ni siquiera en Insomnia era tan claro ni tenía tantas estrellas como las de esas tierras inhóspitas. Quizá eran tierras salvajes, llenas de monstruos que hacían difícil la supervivencia y, aun así, no podía negar que era una tierra atrayente y hermosa. El Nido seguía sobre sus cabezas, Insomnia demasiado lejos de donde estaban, pero una parte de Noctis sentía que debía disfrutar de aquellos momentos y sobre todo, buscar una forma de salvar a todos sus seres queridos. Eso le hacía recordar a su padre, ahora ya fallecido a manos del ejército del Nido. ¡_Un día recuperaría su hogar y honraría de nuevo al apellido Lucis, a la casa real_! De eso estaba convencido.

Los ruidos de fuera del poblado tampoco le ayudaban a dormirse. Podía escuchar perfectamente los gruñidos y los aullidos de aquellos monstruos. Hasta el temblor de la tierra cuando algunos de los mastodontes pisaban pasando cerca de las cercas electrificadas que protegían la pequeña aldea.

Ante aquellos sonidos, Noctis se incorporó para poder mirar mejor a través de los cristales y ver cómo a lo lejos, algunos monstruos con grandes espadas de fuego recorrían las llanuras. Jamás había visto monstruos como aquellos, pero tampoco antes había salido de Insomnia, excepto su breve estancia en Tenebrae.

\- Cuesta dormir al principio, luego te acostumbras a esos sonidos – escuchó la voz de Noel a su lado.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó Noctis.

\- No, pero no son por los ruidos, a esos ya me acostumbré hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vives aquí?

\- Desde que era prácticamente un niño. Mi madre y yo vinimos aquí buscando algo mejor, no sé si esto era mejor o peor a lo que teníamos allí pero… aquí aprendí a ser cazador. Mi madre falleció ya hace algunos años y he vivido solo en esta cabaña desde entonces.

\- Lamento oírlo.

\- Es algo inevitable. Pasó hace ya mucho tiempo así que no te preocupes.

\- ¿Venías de Insomnia? – preguntó Noctis recordando la conversación de Zack y Cloud aquella vez cuando llegaron, sin extrañarse de que ellos llegasen de Insomnia.

\- Sí – dijo Noel con cierta mueca de disgusto en su rostro – aunque eso fue hace demasiados años, ya ni recuerdo muy bien cómo era aquello.

\- ¿Por qué os fuisteis? – quiso saber Noctis.

\- Por mi padre supongo. Realmente nunca llegué a conocerle pero… creo que de niño, alguna vez creí haberle visto. Recuerdo un hombre al que a veces veía cuando iba al colegio, luego no sé… pensaba que podría ser mi padre, tan sólo se quedaba en la distancia observándome y cuando se lo conté a mi madre, decidimos mudarnos. No era nuestra intención acabar en Paals pero… el pueblo en el que íbamos a instalarnos, había sido arrasado por los militares del Nido, estaban asolando todo a su paso excepto la capital. Nos pusimos a caminar y finalmente, llegamos aquí. Algunos cazadores nos recogieron en el camino y nos trajeron. Ha sido el único lugar donde hemos estado lejos de la guerra, pero muy cerca de la muerte con los monstruos de esta tierra.

Noctis no quiso preguntar más tras aquello. Podía ver que ese chico no era en absoluto una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario. Seguramente, había visto a Serah indefensa, convertida en cristal y simplemente… había querido ayudar, defender a los que no podían hacerlo por sí mismos tal y como aquellos cazadores les habían salvado a su madre y a él.

\- Intenta dormir un poco – escuchó de nuevo a Noel – mañana volveremos donde el cristal y podremos investigar qué hacer.

\- Se llama Serah – dijo Noctis.

\- ¿La conocías desde hace mucho?

\- Sí, desde que era un niño. Estuvimos en el mismo lugar viviendo un tiempo. Ella vino por algún problema, nunca me dijo cuál. Estaba allí sola, yo al menos tenía a mi padre conmigo, ella… sólo me tuvo a mi. Cuando desapareció, me prometí a mí mismo que encontraría la respuesta, que averiguaría qué ocurrió.

\- Hay… una biblioteca – comentó Noel – pero está en la ciudad extinta de Paddra, una ciudad destruida, plagada de monstruos y cie'th pero… quizá entre sus libros aún haya algo que pueda ayudaros a liberarla del cristal. Dicen que en Paddra eran expertos en toda esa clase de mitologías y leyendas.

\- Entonces iré allí – comentó Noctis.

\- No será un camino fácil pero… puedo acompañaros. Está entre acantilados, cruzando los montes Yaschas. Tardaremos un par de días en llegar y eso hará que tengamos que dormir a la intemperie. Conozco algunos lugares más o menos seguros, cuevas entre las rocas donde podríamos resguardarnos.

\- Decidido entonces. Llévanos allí, por favor.

¡Locos! Eso era lo que les parecía a la mitad del grupo, que se habían vuelto locos, sin embargo, pese a que Gladio se había negado ante esa misión casi suicida de ir a la ciudad extinta tan sólo para ver una biblioteca, al ver cómo Noctis estaba tan decidido, no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, al fin y al cabo, juró que siempre le protegería y además… era su amigo. Por lo menos, verse acompañado de los suyos y también por Noel, Zack y Cloud le relajaba ligeramente. Al menos Noctis estaría protegido, o eso quería creer él.

\- Vamos, Noc… tan sólo es una foto – indicaba un sonriente Prompto que intentaba sacar una foto de todo el mundo.

\- Prompto… estamos de misión.

\- Aun así… iré sacando fotos para documentar nuestra viaje – sonreía emocionado.

\- De acuerdo – resopló Noctis, sabiendo que sería misión imposible hacer desistir a su amigo de aquella idea.

Tan sólo llevaban medio día de camino, cuando Noel dio el alto alarmado por un ruido extraño. Con un movimiento de su mano, indicó a todos que buscasen un lugar donde esconderse y así lo hicieron. Noel se quedó tras Noctis, escondidos entre la vegetación que crecía tras una gran roca mientras los demás se colocaban a ambos lados del estrecho camino, despejándolo así de la visión de aquella gran nave que cruzó el cielo.

\- Últimamente pasan muchas naves del Nido por el Gran Paals, es como si buscasen algo – comentó Zack.

Todos los del grupo de Noctis se miraron los unos a los otros. Sabían perfectamente lo que buscaban. Ese anillo que ahora el príncipe apretaba con fuerza dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El rey del Nido quería acceso completo al cristal de Insomnia, acabar con la familia real y así evitar que pudieran reconquistar su ciudad y devolver la paz a ese mundo al que ellos sólo traían guerra. Quería ese cristal para sus propios fines.

\- Sigamos avanzando – rompió el silencio Noel al ver que las naves desaparecían del cielo.

Noctis se incorporó nuevamente, observando a los suyos antes de fijar sus ojos en los tres cazadores que continuaban el camino tras salir de sus escondites. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo, tan sólo pudieron recorrer unos escasos metros hasta que un silbido cruzó el cielo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse hacia atrás apartándose de aquella lanza que se clavó en el suelo frente a él. Le habría dado de lleno si no se hubiese apartado.

\- Por fin he dado contigo – escuchó la voz de Aranea, una de las hijas del rey del Nido.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien y menos, al verla tan decidida a atacarle. Noctis se puso en guardia pese a que sus compañeros ya estaban sacando también las armas dispuestos a ayudarle ante aquel problema. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido llegar ella hasta allí, o el motivo que le traía precisamente hasta él, pero tenía pinta… de no ser nada bueno y no esperaba que ella quisiera hablar del tema por la forma en que sacó la lanza que estaba clavada en el suelo y la elevó de nuevo hacia él.


	9. Enemigos

Capítulo 9: Enemigos

¡_Tensión_! Eso es lo que había entre aquellos formidables guerreros que se miraban los unos a los otros como esperando el momento oportuno que les brindase la victoria. No eran tan idiotas como para dar el primer paso sin antes haber observado a su rival y haber tratado de localizar sus puntos débiles.

\- Del Nido imagino – fue lo primero que escucharon todos por parte de Noel – ya sabemos al menos lo que buscaban… o a quién.

\- Vas a pagar por todo – dijo Aranea señalando todavía a Noctis con su lanza.

\- ¿Por todo? Apenas escapé con vida de allí – les dijo Noctis – vosotros sois los que habéis atacado mi ciudad y matado a mi padre.

\- Y tú has asesinado a mi hermana.

\- ¿Tu hermana? – preguntó Noctis confuso – tu hermana está encerrada en cristal.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Todos se miraron unos segundos confusos, sin saber de qué estaban hablando en aquella conversación. Quizá cada uno tenía un tema diferente, porque por mucho que pensasen, no terminaban de encajar las cosas.

\- De Serah – dijo Noctis al final.

\- ¿Serah? Ella murió hace años, vosotros la asesinasteis.

\- De eso nada, está viva, te lo aseguro.

\- CÁLLATE – gritó Aranea enfadada como estaba.

Para ella, sólo era una mentira, una más con tal de intentar escapar con vida después de lo que le había hecho a su hermana mayor. Aun así, ella no pensaba dejar escapar a los enemigos del "Nido", ella siempre estaría a su espalda, persiguiéndoles y tratando de darles caza con tal de conseguir que pagasen por sus crímenes.

Con esa decisión tomada, fue la misma Aranea quien cargó contra Noctis. Ninguno de los presentes pudo presentir o imaginar algo como aquello, ese ataque relámpago que Noctis consiguió detener cuando una espada apareció en su mano. Allí en el Gran Paals no era nada normal ver una magia como la de esos dos.

Los guardaespaldas de Noctis hacían el amago de querer entrar en esa batalla que apenas podían seguir con los ojos. Tan sólo un montón de chispas azuladas les indicaban dónde estaban esos dos en cada instante y por mucho que intentasen o quisieran ayudar, entrar en esa batalla les era complicado. Prompto trataba de apuntar con el arma, apuntando donde las chispas relucían, teniendo que mover el arma a la siguiente chispa a la milésima siguiente y con grandes dudas de fallar y darle a Noctis en lugar de Aranea.

Noel suspiró un segundo y entonces… llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de sus armas, desenvainando y caminando hacia el centro, esperando con paciencia a poder ver a alguno de ellos regresar al suelo para tomar un nuevo impulso y saltar hacia su rival.

En cuanto observó a los dos tomar tierra una vez más, Noel se metió en medio interceptando el ataque de ambos, deteniendo sus armas y separándoles de un empujón.

\- Ya está bien – se quejó Noel – no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo con enfrentamientos. Vais a llamar la atención de todos los monstruos de la zona.

Los dos se observaron con cierta dureza, entendiendo que no se caían nada bien pero también… con curiosidad de saber qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

\- Vosotros atacasteis Imsomnia primero – dijo Noctis hacia Aranea.

\- Porque vosotros secuestrasteis a mi hermana.

\- No secuestramos a nadie. Serah está viva y te lo puedo demostrar.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Lunafreya?

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? La última vez que la vimos estaba en el patio de vuestro palacio, justo antes de que nos encerraseis en la habitación – comentó Prompto, algo más temperamental.

\- Vosotros la asesinasteis – comentó Aranea.

¡_Shock_! Eso es en lo que entraron los cuatro chicos al escuchar aquello. El rostro de Aranea se destensó al ver cómo Noctis se dejaba caer, sentándose en el suelo impactado por aquella noticia, intentando entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿No… lo sabías? – preguntó Aranea ahora dudando que alguien pudiera fingir tan bien, viendo cómo el rostro de Noctis se descomponía por la noticia.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser cierto.

\- La noche en que os marchasteis. Entraron en su cuarto y la asesinaron – comentó Aranea – por eso habían ido a por vosotros, creía que escapabais por lo que habíais hecho.

\- No, escapábamos porque nos perseguíais – dijo Prompto también afectado por la noticia.

\- Alguien nos está inculpando de todo – comentó finalmente Ignis – primero el supuesto asesinato de Serah aunque ahora sepamos que está viva, ahora lo de Lunafreya después de que hayan atacado Insomnia…

\- Quieren el anillo, controlar el cristal que ellos ya han gastado – entró Gladio en la conversación.

\- ¿Para qué? El Nido está a salvo de los monstruos de aquí abajo – dijo Noctis – no tiene sentido.

\- El Nido se cae lentamente – les aclaró Aranae – lo mantienen con máquinas, máquinas que necesitan esa magia para seguir funcionando. Es cierto que apenas nos quedan recursos para mantenerlo pero… los científicos estaban trabajando en ello.

\- Pues los militares parece que también – comentó Prompto algo molesto.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por partes? – preguntó Noel - ¿Podríais colaborar durante un tiempo hasta que vea a Serah y nos crea realmente?

\- Si Serah está viva, quiero verla – resaltó Aranea.

\- Y lo harás, cuando encontremos cómo sacarla de ese cristal – sonrió Noel – y para eso, hay que llegar a la gran biblioteca de Paadra, así que no perdamos más tiempo. No quiero tener que pasar más noches de las necesarias a la intemperie.

Noel comenzó a moverse, guardando sus armas y caminando de nuevo por el desfiladero. Aún tardarían en llegar a la ciudad y tener que tirar de un puñado de chicos que se odiaban no era precisamente el mejor de los planes, pero ya no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Por suerte, Aranea enfundó la lanza también y caminó tras Noel y el resto de sus compañeros, propiciando que Noctis también hiciera desaparecer sus armas y caminase tras ella pese a no querer perderla de vista.

**Tres días después:**

Paadra estaba a la vista, la gran ciudad ahora destruida e invadida por monstruos. Allí todos campaban a sus anchas. Para Noel, era todo un alivio haber llegado hasta allí y no porque los combates no hubieran sido fáciles, que lo eran teniendo a Zack, Cloud, Aranea y todos los guardaespaldas de Noctis allí de su lado, sino por el ambiente tenso que reinaba entre Aranea y el resto de los presentes de Insomnia.

\- La biblioteca está allí al fondo, subiendo aquellas escaleras – comentó Noel escondido tras una de las cumbres – el problema va a ser pasar hasta allí sin ser vistos.

\- Podríamos acabar con todos ellos – dijo Aranea.

\- Perderíamos mucho tiempo. Además… la biblioteca es enorme.

\- Yo puedo pasar sin ser visto – comentó Noctis – con mi habilidad, puedo lanzar la espada y teleportarme. No sería complicado. Quizá pueda avisaros de cuándo pasar sin ser detectados.

\- Eso estaría bien – comentó Zack.

\- De eso nada, no vas a ir de avanzadilla tú solo – se quejó Gladio como buen guardaespaldas.

\- No hay otra solución. Es la más rápida – dijo Noctis.

\- Y la más arriesgada – le agregó.

\- Yo iré con el principito si ésa es la queja – dijo Aranea.

\- ¿Y eso debe tranquilizarme? Hace tres días querías matarle – se quejó Gladio.

\- Ya basta todos. Creo que es buena idea, quizá puedan aclararse entre ambos si van solos – dijo Noel finalmente – estamos aquí para descubrir la verdad y salvar a una persona, así que espabilad.

\- Me niego a dejar que Noctis vaya solo – fueron las últimas palabras de Gladio, pero Noctis ya había lanzado el arma hacia la parte trasera de una pared derruida y se teleportaba allí.

Resopló, era lo único que podía hacer con Noctis, él nunca parecía escuchar. Siempre iba a la suya, desobedeciendo órdenes, poniéndose en peligro con tal de ayudar a otros. Ser su guardaespaldas era complicado, porque aunque era muy fácil saber lo que pensaba en cada instante, era difícil seguirle el ritmo y tratar de adelantarse a sus decisiones.

Ninguno pudo decir nada más cuando se dieron cuenta de que Aranea también había salido tras el príncipe, imitándole en sus movimientos y siguiéndole de cerca. Ambos se movieron con sigilo, haciendo las señales oportunas a sus compañeros para que se desplazasen tras ellos hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Todo allí estaba lleno de polvo, con algunas estanterías volcadas. Por un instante, Noctis se quedó paralizado, sin saber por dónde empezar a buscar la información que necesitaba. Un segundo es lo que se dio para respirar profundamente, intentando relajarse para poder ponerse a buscar entre ese desastre.

\- Empezaré por aquella parte – comentó Zack mirando las estanterías del fondo.

\- Yo iré hacia las de la parte sur – le especificó Noel – el que lo encuentre primero que de un grito al resto.

\- Odio leer – susurró Cloud buscando una de las estanterías para ponerse con ella, ganándose una sonrisa de su compañero.

\- Vamos, Cloud, no será tan malo – sonreía Zack.

\- Esto va a llevar tiempo – susurró Noctis agotado hasta antes de empezar.

\- Nadie dijo que sería fácil – sonrió Noel.

\- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? – preguntó Aranea con uno de los libros en su mano.

\- Todo lo referente a los fal'cie y la cristalización de los humanos que cumplen su misión. Todo lo referente a las leyendas – comentó Noctis cogiendo también otro libro de la estantería.

\- Vale.


	10. Shiva

Capítulo 10: Shiva

Los ojos ya no se podían mantener más tiempo abiertos. Lentas cabezadas era lo que daba una y otra vez, intentando mantenerse despierto frente a ese segundo libro que leía ese día. Ya de por sí… nunca le había gustado estudiar demasiado, pero ahora… sí era una obligación, necesitaba salvar a Serah de ese cristal.

Aranea le miraba desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas, con otro libro entre sus manos. Muchas cosas le habían contado de aquel joven, demasiadas y todas parecían irreales en aquel instante. Quizá no había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él, pero aun así… en esos días que llevaban conviviendo, lo que menos le parecía era un asesino a sangre fría.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – preguntó Noctis desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

\- Sólo… me preguntaba ciertas cosas – respondió Aranea antes de levantarse de la mesa para ir hacia donde estaba ese moreno.

Los ojos de Noctis se apartaron finalmente del libro para observar cómo la joven tomaba asiento en la silla junto a él.

\- ¿Qué preguntas?

\- ¿La amabas? ¿A Lunafreya? – preguntó Aranea.

Noctis resopló, alejándose ligeramente del libro y estirándose, casi como desentumeciéndose por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Quizá… sólo buscaba tiempo para poder pensar una respuesta que no fuera del todo desagradable para Aranea.

\- Lunafreya era… muy especial – empezó Noctis – la quise aunque nunca pude llegar a amarla como se merecía. Lo nuestro era un compromiso por obligación, algo pactado desde hacía años. Iba a casarme con ella pese a no amarla, pero por algún motivo, aunque a veces pensaba que sólo era un matrimonio concertado, el aprecio que sentía por ella lo hacía más llevadero. Habría hecho todo lo que hubiera podido por hacerla feliz, de eso no quiero que te quepa duda alguna, habría intentado todo.

\- Pero no la amabas – susurró Aranea.

\- La respetaba y la quería, la apreciaba mucho pero… era casi como una hermana para mí, mi mejor amiga pero… no podía verla como algo más sentimental. – Aranea agachó la mirada hacia el libro una vez más – Voy a encontrar al responsable de lo que le ha sucedido – dijo con todo duro – y le haré pagar por todo ello, porque aunque no la llegase a amar, sí era una persona muy especial para mí y su muerte no quedará en el olvido.

Pese a que ya intuía de antemano que el matrimonio de su hermana mayor no sería del todo del agrado de ambos, escucharlo realmente por boca de uno de ambos… era duro, sin embargo, otra parte agradecía poder escuchar la verdad de todo lo que estaban intentando ocultar o disimular.

\- ¿Cómo… conociste a Serah? – preguntó Aranea.

\- De niños – le respondió Noctis.

\- Y… - cortó la frase al darse cuenta… de que quizá no era conveniente hacerle tal pregunta a ese chico.

\- ¿Si me enamoré? – preguntó Noctis al verla tan callada – supongo que no lo hice en ese instante o no pensé que lo estaba. Tan sólo era un niño – sonrió – no conocía nada acerca del amor o temas similares. Para mí… Serah siempre fue una amiga, una muy especial, la primera. Fue con el tiempo cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que era posible que sintiera algo hacia ella. Desde aquel incidente… nunca la olvidé. He soñado con ella cada noche, me he desvelado intentando recordar qué ocurrió aquella noche donde despareció y cuando podía tener respuestas… ella se ha quedado encerrada de nuevo, convertida en cristal y sin posibilidad de solucionarme las miles de preguntas que tengo. Sólo quiero que vuelva a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? Es decir… siempre me contaron que… Insomnia o bueno… vosotros, habíais matado a Serah hace años. Desde entonces se planeaba el ataque a la ciudad y no se cuestionaba nada.

\- Serah llegó a Tenebrae por algo, ni siquiera me dijo nunca el motivo por el que estaba allí. Yo… nací muy débil, tanto, que mis piernas no tenían fuerza para sostenerme. Toda mi infancia la pasé en una silla de ruedas, viendo a mi padre hablar con los mejores médicos de Tenebrae para ayudarme a caminar. Allí no había niños ni nadie con quien poder jugar. Cuando tu hermana apareció allí, no vi a una niña del Nido, sólo vi una niña con la que poder jugar. Ella siempre mantuvo esa sonrisa pese a que su padre muchas veces la dejaba allí sola. Supongo que al final… hasta mi padre le cogió cariño – sonrió Noctis.

\- Mi padre aseguró que la habíais asesinado.

\- No… puede que en aquel momento no supiera lo que era el amor, puede que no descubriera cuán importante era para mí hasta que la perdí pero… jamás le habríamos hecho daño. Mi padre la adoraba como si fuera una hija para él, la hija que nunca tuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche?

\- Yo estaba durmiendo cuando escuché el ruido en el pasillo. Todavía no era capaz de andar, así que tardé bastante en llegar a mi silla de ruedas. Cuando salí, tu padre estaba discutiendo con el mío en el pasillo, hablaban sobre la desaparición de tu hermana. No estaba en su cuarto y no podían localizarla. Nos acusaron de haberle hecho algo pero mi padre lo negó, durante toda su vida, negó haber hecho algo a esa chica y le creí, todavía creo en sus palabras. No sé qué ocurrió esa noche, pero de algo estoy convencido… el Nido oculta algo, porque volví a verla allí, me ayudó a escapar y ahora está convertida en cristal. Empiezo a pensar que tu padre tiene mucho que ver en todo lo ocurrido, en buscar una excusa para atacar nuestra ciudad.

\- Tus palabras traen consigo una gran ofensa hacia mi familia – le remarcó Aranea.

\- No puedo hablar sin pruebas, es cierto – respetó aquello Noctis – pero hay algo raro en todo el asunto. Por eso quiero y necesito que Serah vuelva a la normalidad, ella podría explicarnos todo lo que ocurrió.

\- Shiva – susurró Aranea.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Shiva, la invocación del hielo podría ayudar. Dicen que es capaz de controlar el hielo, es posible que su magia pudiera romper el cristal que recubre el cuerpo de Serah.

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra?

Aranea sacó una pequeña daga, desenfundando y dejando ver ese halo helado que desprendía el arma. Un filo completamente helado, un arma que jamás había visto, de gran belleza, pequeño, fino y esbelto al igual que dañino.

\- Mi hermana Luna me lo dio antes de marcharme, justo antes de que… bueno… de que la asesinasen. Me dijo que lo sacase del Nido, que lo protegiera, así que me llevé el arma.

Noctis alzó la mano para coger la empuñadura, sin embargo, el arma tembló entre ambos chicos, alzándose y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, uniéndose al "_Don de Lucis_" como una más de sus armas. Una de las armas ancestrales que pertenecieron a su familia y que el Nido ocultaba, ahora finalmente… volvía a él.

\- ¿Cómo…? – intentó descifrar Noctis al ver una de las armas de su familia en posesión de la gente del Nido.

\- No lo sé, no entiendo por qué teníamos una de vuestras armas.

\- Tengo que volver con Serah, creo que ya sé cómo sacarla de ese cristal – sonrió Noctis como si se le hubiera iluminado de golpe la mente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Noel a esa joven que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Eh… no estoy segura – intentó sonreír Aranea – sigo pensando cómo pudo llegar un arma ancestral de la familia real Lucis al Nido y… no tiene ningún sentido, no logro encontrar una respuesta excepto que la robasen o… asesinasen a alguien de su familia para obtenerla, ninguna de las dos opciones me gustan.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Cómo conseguiste ese poder? – preguntó Noel en un intento por cambiar de tema – el mismo don que tiene Noctis.

\- No lo sé, lo tengo desde niña. Creo que es algo referente al poder del cristal.

\- ¿Lo tiene más gente de tu familia?

\- No, sólo yo – sonrió – quizá por eso entré en la guardia real. Mi hermana Lightning es General allí, dirige sus tropas, yo sólo… soy más bien como una más entre el montón.

\- La cazadragones – sonrió Prompto – así la conocían sus hombres.

\- Ese nombre ni siquiera sé quién me lo puso – sonrió Aranea – no he matado dragones ni los he cazado. Supongo que es una metáfora.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Una vez… unos monstruos de Paals atacaron el Nido, no sabemos cómo entraron pero… eran enormes. Yo ayudé en su eliminación y desde entonces, me dejaron ese nombre, imagino que sólo fue porque eran grandes los monstruos, quisieron simular como si fueran dragones, algo raro de ver, nunca se había atacado así el Nido.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia para estar aquí?

\- Pues… que no conocí a mi padre y mi madre decidió que Insomnia no era para nosotros. Acabé aquí en el Graan Paals y me convertí en cazador.

\- ¿Eres de Insonmia?

\- Sí, aunque la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de esa etapa de mi vida.

Noel cruzó el último de los pasos y al hacerlo, se giró para tenderle la mano a Aranea, intentando ser un caballero ayudándola a cruzar aquel estrecho paso. Por un instante, Aranea dudó, nunca nadie la había tratado como una chica, sólo había sido un soldado, la hija del Rey del Nido, una chica capaz de defenderse sola pero allí estaba Noel, tendiéndole la mano.

Un cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que alguien se giraba para asegurarse que ella estaba bien o no necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que no la necesitaba, sabía defenderse sola pero que se preocupasen por ella, aunque sólo fuera una vez y por caballerosidad, le gustó, así que tomó su mano y se dejó arrastrar hacia el otro lado, observando entonces la gran columna de cristal que se elevaba en el centro.

\- Serah está dentro – comentó Noel – vamos, seguro que tienes ganas de ver a tu hermana – sonrió, consiguiendo que Aranea sonriera también.

\- Sí, estoy deseando recuperarla – comentó.

Trozos de cristal caían lentamente, casi como si nevase, como si el más blanco de los inviernos llegasen a esas tierras plagadas de salvajes criaturas. Todos observaban cómo el cristal brillaba, creando una reacción nueva, apartándose ligeramente de la piel de Serah, devolviéndola con lentitud a como era antes de convertirse en frío cristal. ¡Tenían razón con la daga! Esa daga donde Shiva se ocultaba, era capaz de abrir el cristal y devolver a Serah a la vida.

Cuando cayó frente a ellos, desnuda, inconsciente… todos pensaron que quizá no había tenido éxito, que quizá sólo la habían matado, pero Noctis corrió hacia ella, quitándose la chaqueta para cubrir su desnudez y cogerla en brazos. ¡Respiraba! Eso calmó los ánimos de todos.

\- Está bien – comentó Noctis como si se quitase un peso de encima – está viva.

\- Llevémosla de vuelta al campamento, allí podrá descansar – aclaró Zack.

\- Sí, es una buena idea – respondió Gladio – volvamos.

Noel apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Aranea, quien todavía miraba absorta y paralizada a su hermanita en brazos de Noctis. Tantos años había creído que ese chico la había asesinado y todo era una burda mentira. Allí estaba Serah, viva… no entendía nada, pero sólo tenía que esperar a que se recuperase para poder hablar de nuevo con ella.

\- Vamos. Cuando despierte podrás resolver tus dudas – le animó Noel.

\- Sí.


	11. Despertar

_Saga III: El retorno del Rey._ Capítulo 11: Despertar

Dudas y más dudas, eso era lo que tenía Noctis. Prácticamente toda la noche había pasado sentado en esa silla, caminando por la habitación y volviendo a sentarse en la maldita silla frente a Serah. Todavía dormía. Ni siquiera se había movido de la misma posición donde la había dejado en la cama y empezaba a preguntarse si realmente había surgido efecto o algo iba mal. ¿Abriría los ojos? Al menos respiraba y eso ya era algo importante.

\- Así que eres más importante de lo que pensábamos – escuchó a Noel apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- No te creas todo lo que dicen.

\- Príncipe de Insomnia, ¿eh? Y ahora estás aquí, en un pequeño poblado de cazadores buscando a una chica y ni siquiera sé por qué.

\- Ella es importante.

\- ¿Por algún motivo en concreto?

\- No… tan sólo es importante para mí. No tiene nada que ver con lo que quiero llevar a cabo. Sólo he venido a buscarla. Quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Va a sonar como una auténtica locura pero… desde niño he visto un lobo blanco en mis sueños, un lobo al que por mucho que seguía… no conseguía entender qué quería de mí. Me ha traído hasta ella. Las últimas veces que lo he seguido… me ha salvado de peligros y me ha traído hasta aquí, hasta ella. Creo que tiene relación con ella de alguna forma.

\- Vas a ir a Insomnia, ¿verdad?

\- Tengo que ir. Voy a recuperar el cristal que nos arrebataron y acabar con los monstruos que ahora asolan nuestra ciudad. Era un lugar seguro hasta que la atacaron, un lugar donde la gente podía vivir tranquila sin tener miedo. Ahora está hecha añicos, pero recuperaré su esplendor de nuevo.

\- No puedes hacerlo solo.

\- Vamos… tú odias Insomnia – sonrió Noctis.

\- Es cierto. La verdad es que me da igual tu ciudad.

\- ¿Entonces qué más te da?

\- Bueno… la verdad es que me da igual, pero quiero ir a Insomnia y descubrir ciertas cosas de mi pasado. Tú necesitas ayuda y yo quiero ir hasta mi antigua casa. Creo que podría ser un pacto beneficioso para ambos.

\- Vale.

\- Zack y Cloud querían ir también. Ellos nunca han estado en Insomnia pero… supongo que si es un lugar seguro cuando restaures el cristal, preferirán vivir allí junto a sus novias. Te echaremos un cable.

\- Gracias.

\- No nos las des… vamos por motivos propios – sonrió Noel.

Ninguno parecía fiarse del todo todavía, apenas se conocían y para Noctis, ese chico tan sólo era alguien que parecía no sentir ningún cariño especial por su ciudad. Le observó en silencio antes de resoplar. Noel entendió enseguida las preocupaciones que le abordaban al supuesto "_Rey_" de Imsomnia.

\- Creo que deberías bajar y cenar algo.

\- Sí – comentó cansado pese a echar la vista hacia atrás una vez más, mirando a Serah dormir plácidamente – iré a comer algo, supongo.

Ninguno podía negar el cansancio que su cuerpo presentaba. Esos días habían sido estresantes, una pelea tras otra, lecturas incansables, malas posiciones para dormir y todo… para encontrar la solución a esa cristalización. Por fin podrían descansar un poco ahora en el campamento.

\- ¿Bajas también? – preguntó Noctis.

\- Sí. Tengo hambre – exclamó Noel siguiendo al principito escaleras abajo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de cómo Aranea esperaba pacientemente tras un recoveco del pasillo para entrar en la habitación al marcharse ambos. El olor de la comida se podía oler desde el piso superior, creando esos leves rugidos en su estómago, sin embargo, hacía tantos años que no veía a su hermana pequeña.

No podía creerse que estuviera allí. Le habían dicho tantas veces que el príncipe de Insomnia o su Rey habían asesinado a su hermanita y ahora… estaba allí, viva. ¿Por qué su propia familia le había mentido con algo así? No podía entenderlo. Había estado a punto de matar a Noctis por el rencor de algo que no había ocurrido, por una mentira que había dicho su padre y sus consejeros.

\- Estoy bien – escuchó la voz de su hermana que acababa de abrir los ojos y miraba a su hermana con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Ey… ¿Estás despierta?

\- Más o menos – susurró – todavía… estoy un poco confusa. A veces pienso que sigo soñando y otras…

\- Ya no estás encerrada, Serah – sonrió su hermana sentándose a su lado en la cama, tomando su mano entre las suyas – todavía estás un poco fría.

\- ¿Él… está bien? – preguntó Serah.

\- ¿Él? – preguntó algo confusa.

\- Noctis – le aclaró – lo vi en el Nido.

\- Está bien. Ha estado aquí todo el día contigo, acaba de marcharse a comer algo. Lo admito… - sonrió Aranea – ese chico no ha parado de buscar una forma de ayudarte.

\- Es un cabezón. No debería haber hecho nada, mi misión era salvarle.

\- ¿Por eso te convertiste en cristal?

\- Supongo. No es que la misión que den esté muy clara pero… siempre salía él en las visiones así que… imaginé que tenía algo que ver con él. Yo le ayudé a escapar del Nido. Será un buen Rey – sonrió Serah desde la cama.

\- Si cuida a sus ciudadanos tanto como te ha intentado cuidar a ti, no me cabrá duda alguna – sonrió Aranea – ahora descansa, ¿vale? Iré a por algo de comer y te subiré algo.

\- Vale. Gracias.

Aranea soltó la mano de su hermanita antes de ponerse en pie para salir de la habitación. Todavía no podía creerse nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sin duda alguna, podía decir a ciencia cierta que Noctis no era su enemigo tal y como le habían hecho creer.

Bajó los peldaños de madera con lentitud, más centrada en sus pensamientos y el motivo por el que la habían engañado toda su vida que en otra cosa. Aquello captó la atención de todos los que estaban allí en la cocina esperando por la comida, sobre todo de Noctis que bebía un vaso de agua cerca del fregadero, esperando a que terminasen de colocar la comida en su plato para llevarlo a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Noctis hacia esa chica que venía en sus pensamientos.

\- Ella… está despierta – comentó, consiguiendo que Noctis prácticamente le quitase el plato de las manos a su compañero Ignis y dejando el vaso en el fregadero, subiera con rapidez hacia la habitación nuevamente.

Noel observó ese rostro dubitativo que la joven tenía, aprovechando para moverle la silla con el pie invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Quizá necesitaba hablar de todo lo que se estaba acumulando en su mente, de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y las mentiras que le habían contado para un propósito que ni ella conocía todavía.

Todos podían escuchar el crujir de aquellos peldaños de madera a medida que el moreno subía, hundiendo su peso para subir con rapidez. Ninguno quiso comentar nada, el silencio se mantuvo incluso entre sus guardaespaldas.

Al llegar arriba, Noctis entró casi corriendo por la puerta, observando a Serah medio incorporada en la cama y mirando por la ventana. Una ligera sonrisa surgió en su rostro al verla bien. La preocupación de haber hecho algo mal empezó a desaparecer lentamente y aunque Serah se giró a mirarle, Noctis dio la vuelta con rapidez a la cama, acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Ey… estoy bien – sonrió Serah abrazándose a Noctis.

\- ¡_Dios_! Me tenías preocupado.

\- Lo siento – intentó sonreír la chica – de verdad que lo siento pero… no podía contactar contigo antes y cuando te vi en el Nido… no había tiempo para nada, sólo pensaba en sacarte de allí.

\- Lo sé. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas. Demasiadas – sonrió Noctis – pero imagino que tendrás hambre.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Noctis aproximó el plato hacia Serah, invitándole a que comiera de él, cogiendo él también algo del plato. Realmente ambos parecían tener hambre y pese a que Aranea había subido algo preocupada, al ver cómo los dos sonreían y comían prácticamente en silencio, dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de bajar de nuevo.

Tras la cena, Aranea salió fuera de la cabaña, sentándose en un pequeño banco de madera para poder mirar el firmamento. Desde allí no podía ver el Nido, tan sólo las estrellas, una imagen que apenas podía ver. Desde el Nido, mirando al cielo, tan sólo veían tierra sobre sus cabezas, esa tierra inhóspita de la que tanto hablaban sus gobernantes y que tan endemoniada les parecía. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuán equivocados estaban todos. Era una tierra hermosa.

\- Hoy hay bastantes estrellas – comentó Noel sentándose a su lado y dejando una taza de té verde en sus manos.

\- Oh, gracias. Sí… creo que es la primera vez que veo las estrellas. Bueno… quiero decir en persona, las he visto en libros y eso…

\- ¿Cómo es vivir en el Nido?

\- No lo sé… como una prisión quizá – aseguró – no es un gran reino, todos creen que los Dioses nos suministrarán todo lo necesario, no hay… apenas monstruos pero no sé… quizá soy un poco idealista y no me gusta tener que vivir de lo que unos Dioses puedan suministrarnos, soy más de…

\- Valerte por ti misma, como los cazadores. Aquí la vida no es fácil, ¿sabes? Cada día podría ser el último, podríamos morir en cualquier momento, no es todo paz como en el Nido pero…

\- Tenéis libertad, podéis ir donde queráis, sois… libres.

\- Sí, eso sí – sonrió Noel.

\- Me gusta esto – aclaró Aranea antes de dar un sorbo al té que ese chico le había traído – hay mucha paz.

\- Eso es porque no ves a los monstruos ahí fuera – sonrió Noel – por las noches es bastante peligroso.

Aranea sonrió. Era cierto que estaba en una tierra hostil, que había peleado mucho en esos últimos años en una guerra que ya apenas entendía las causas. Siempre pensó que luchaba por su patria y ahora… se daba cuenta de que sus enemigos no parecían ser enemigos.

\- Estoy tan confusa – comentó – siempre creí que Serah había fallecido, que los de Insomnia la asesinaron y ahora descubro que está viva, que los míos me mienten, que estamos en una guerra que empieza a perder el sentido y no sé qué debo hacer.

\- Quizá… seguir tus instintos – aclaró Noel.

\- Tú eras de Insomnia, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Eso me contó al menos mi madre – sonrió – recuerdo algo de cuando vivíamos allí, pero todo mi origen es un misterio que… me gustaría resolver.

\- ¿Vas a ir a Insomnia?

\- Sí – dijo firmemente.

\- Iré con vosotros entonces, quiero descubrir qué está ocurriendo con todo esto.

\- Todos parecen mentirnos, ¿eh? – exclamó Noel con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, observando a esa chica que también le miraba con seriedad.

\- Parece que sí – se puso seria Aranea, dejando que Noel se acercase hacia ella, dejando que rozase sus labios con los suyos y finalmente, los apresase besándola con ternura.

Nunca antes se había dejado influenciar por ningún hombre, quizá porque no pensaba que ninguno fuera para ella, porque ninguno estaba a su altura y, sin embargo… allí estaba, besando a un cazador del Gran Paals, a un joven misterioso que ni siquiera sabía sus orígenes, a un chico que había combatido con ellos contra los monstruos más grandes y temibles que había visto jamás. Por algún motivo extraño… sentía que Noel era diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido, que él era esa clase de hombre que sería capaz de proteger a una mujer que nunca había necesitado la ayuda de ningún hombre.

\- Yo… - se alejó ella – la verdad es que… nunca me había pasado esto con nadie – comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Quizá porque en el Nido siempre estáis a salvo. No soy como los demás, Aranea – le agregó Noel – soy un cazador y cualquier día para mí podría ser el último. Yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a ningún compañero y eso te incluye a ti también.


	12. Regreso a Insomnia

Capítulo 12: Regreso a Insomnia.

¡_Una locura_! Eso era lo que todos pensaban. Los rumores que llegaban no eran nada buenos y por momentos, Gladio y el resto de guardaespaldas pensaban en retroceder, pero Noctis parecía empeñado en regresar a su ciudad. Se encontraban en Lestallum, una de las ciudades más grandes del reino de Imsomnia y allí, todos hablaban sobre cómo el ejército del Nido había sido devastado en la capital, decían que la ciudad se había cernido en la oscuridad y el gran consejero del Rey del Nido se había apoderado de la ciudad tras traicionar y asesinar al Rey.

Aquello fue como un mazazo para Aranea, al fin y al cabo, era su padre del que estaban hablando, pese a las cosas malas que había podido hacer. Dejarse asesinar por su consejero Ardyn Izunia no era algo que tendría previsto. También a Noctis y a su equipo les había pillado de improviso. Toda una buena estrategia que le había salido a pedir de boca y ahora… usurpaba el trono de su padre. Seguramente… hasta controlaba a parte del consejo del Nido si es que no le habían echado tras los rumores del asesinato del Rey. Algo que tampoco debía importarle, puesto que sólo parecía tener intereses en Insomnia.

\- ¿Por qué urdir un plan como éste sólo por una ciudad? – preguntó Zack algo consternado.

\- No es por la ciudad – dijo Noctis – sino por lo que tiene la ciudad. Quiere el cristal, es lo que mantiene a los monstruos alejados de la ciudad. Aún no comprendo sus planes exactos pero… sin el anillo no podría hacer nada con el cristal.

\- Y por suerte lo tenemos nosotros – comentó Ignis.

\- O por desgracia. Sin anillo, el cristal no sirve de nada y la ciudad debe estar llena de monstruos. Mi duda es… ¿Por qué quiere una ciudad llena de monstruos? También sería un peligro para él, ¿no?

\- Quizá, es porque a él no le afectan esos monstruos – sugirió Serah – como cuando yo me convertí en cristal, los monstruos no eran un problema.

Todos dudaron un momento. ¿Cómo podían los monstruos no afectarle? Era imposible siendo humano, todos les temían y más en ese tipo de ciudades tan grandes donde no tenían que enfrentarse a ellos. Se sentían seguros y cuando una tragedia ocurría… es cuando se veía cómo la gente se había adaptado a esos tiempos de paz, donde ni eran capaces de defenderse. Muy diferente a lo que era en el Gran Paals con tantos cazadores y luchando por la supervivencia todos los días.

\- Vayamos a Imsomnia cuanto antes – agregó finalmente Aranea – si ese tipo mató a mi padre, yo mismo lo vengaré, así sea lo último que haga.

\- Eso está muy bien… pero, ¿qué ocurrirá si los del Nido piensan que fuimos nosotros? Los rumores por aquí es que fue Ardyn pero… ¿Y si nos ha echado el problema a nosotros? – preguntó Ignis.

\- Aun así… tenemos que ir a Insomnia – aseguró Noctis.

\- Vayamos y una vez allí, podremos ver mejor cuál es la situación – acabó comentando Noel – no podemos especular hasta que no veamos cómo está realmente la situación.

Noctis se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, acercándose a la ventana del hotel que los hospedaba mientras el resto de los presentes, daban la reunión por concluida y se alejaban del lugar. Serah fue la única que, pese a levantarse, se quedó allí estática unos segundos, observando la espalda de ese chico inmerso en el ambiente de fuera.

\- Noc…

\- Estoy bien – le añadió Noctis sin siquiera girarse.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Era tu padre y…

\- La muerte es algo que nos afecta, Serah, pero la verdad es que todavía no me he hecho a la idea de que no volveré a verle. De todas formas, dicen que la ausencia empieza a notarse a los pocos meses, es cuando realmente te das cuenta de que ya no está y no volverá. Es mejor acabar con todo esto ahora. Cuanto antes mejor.

\- Estás agotado.

\- Descansaré cuando tenga Imsomnia de nuevo en mis manos.

\- Noc… por favor, no te precipites en las decisiones, ¿vale? No quiero perderte.

\- Estaré bien – se acercó Noctis a ella con una ligera sonrisa – te lo prometo.

\- No me mientas, he visto lo que hace ese anillo, estuve aquella noche y vi a tu padre, así que no… no estarás bien. Esas armas ancestrales de la familia… esas… - intentó buscar una palabra Serah para describirlo – van a matarte y lo sabes. Nunca quisiste ser Rey.

\- Pero nací para ello. Siempre he intentado ir contra el protocolo, elegir mi camino pero… sabía que algún día tendría que dejar de huir de ello, y quizá ese día ha llegado.

\- No cargues tú solo con todo el problema.

\- Soy el único que queda de la familia real, esta carga es sólo mía. Esos… dioses o como los llaméis, te mandaron aquí para protegerme, ¿no? Cumpliste tu misión y te lo agradezco, pero tenías que cumplirla por algo… quizá era éste mi destino.

\- ¿Morir? – preguntó asustada Serah - ¿Entonces para qué me piden salvarte? ¿Para verte morir? No puedo consentir eso. No quiero verte morir.

\- Serah… - intentó hablar Noctis, pero ella ya se estaba marchando con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡_Raro_! Ése era el ambiente que Noel sentía, sobre todo entre Serah y Noctis que apenas se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el camino a Hammerhead. Horas y horas de larga caminata donde apenas reinaba el silencio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Aranea al ver a Noel con sus ojos perdidos en esos dos.

\- No sé… hay algo raro. Algo que creo que no nos están contando.

\- Seguramente descubriremos más a medida que nos acerquemos a la ciudad.

\- Sí. Eso espero.

Tantas cosas tenía Noel en su mente, tantos secretos que quería averiguar. Ya no sólo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa ciudad que habían devastado, sino también sobre su origen, sobre quién era o por qué su madre había querido marcharse de esa ciudad. ¡_Tantas incógnitas_!

\- Vamos, Noel… seguro que pronto llegaremos – le animó Zack a su lado.

\- Sabíais que no teníais por qué seguirme, ¿verdad?

\- ¿No somos un equipo? – preguntó Cloud con su típica seriedad – no te íbamos a hacernos rogar.

\- Yo no ruego – sonrió Noel.

De Hammerhead a Insomnia apenas había unos kilómetros, sin embargo, después de haber estado todo el día caminando, sólo pensaban en descansar y reunir fuerzas antes del tramo final. Aquella noche, todos prepararon sus armas en silencio. Aun así… seguía notándose esa cierta tensión entre Noctis y Serah, esas extrañas miradas que se lanzaban furtivamente pero que ninguna llegaba a las palabras.

\- Va a ser una larga noche – suspiró Noel al sentir aquella intensidad en el ambiente.

\- Eso parece – sonrió Aranea a su lado – preparémonos bien… mañana ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Era extraño ver a esa chica sonreír, o al menos eso decían en el Nido, porque para Noel… pese a las circunstancias que estaban viviendo, no le pasaba desapercibido que algo había cambiado en ella. Quizá las mentiras le habían hecho tomarse la vida de otra forma, dejar de creerse todo lo que le contaban, intentar encontrarse a sí misma sin que decidieran por ella cómo debía ser o cómo debía actuar.

Acarició su cabello con suavidad, logrando que ella se girase hacia él y se perdiera en aquellos ojos azules. Los ojos de Noel eran algo a lo que ella no podía resistirse. Quizá su mirada indómita como él, pero dulce a la vez, protectora, ese color tan extraño y que coincidía con los de Noctis. Ambos tenían un cierto parecido en algunas cosas que hacía dudar a veces a Aranea sobre el pasado de ambos. Sin embargo, tan sólo sonrió antes de unir sus labios a los de ese chico.

Resbaló por el suelo, pasando justo bajo aquel gigantesco bégimo y atacando a su pata izquierda. Tras el corte, el monstruo cayó al suelo evitando llegar hasta su compañero Zack, quien ya iba en camino a ayudar a Cloud.

\- Se levanta – gritó Noctis rodeando al bégimo, corriendo sin detenerse y teleportándose a la siguiente arma para esquivar algún coletazo que el monstruo dejaba escapar.

\- Atacad a las patas – gritó Zack – tumbadlo.

Estaba en pie nuevamente y dispuesto a atacar, pero una flecha atravesó su ojo derecho evitando que el ataque llegase hasta Ignis pese a que su pata ya levantada… empezó a caer, siendo retenida por la lanza de Aranea, evitando que golpease a su compañero. Aquel momento lo aprovechó Noel para abrirse camino hacia el lomo del bégimo y subir a la cabeza mientras el resto se ocupaban de tumbarlo.

Una espada surcó el cielo por encima de la cabeza del monstruo, dejando ver a todos en un instante a Noctis agarrándola, cambiándola por la Deva, mucho más pesada y lenta, pero una de las más demoledoras de sus armas sagradas, aplastando así al bégimo y derribándolo finalmente.

\- Continuemos – comentó Noel viendo la gran ciudad que se extendía ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por los subterráneos? – preguntó Noctis – quizá la línea de metro sea más segura.

\- Es posible. Podríamos avanzar todo lo posible hasta el palacio y salir allí, a ver qué monstruos nos esperan – dijo Ignis.

\- Todo lo que sea librarnos de unas cuantas batallas y guardar fuerzas, yo me apunto – comentó Zack.

\- Creo que es una buena idea – secundó Prompto aquella propuesta.

\- Su alteza primero – hizo una referencia Zack al llegar a la entrada del metro – os conocéis mejor la ciudad. Es vuestra…

\- No es que saliera mucho del palacio – sonrió Noctis – y a clase me llevaban en coche.

\- Por suerte yo sí me la conozco bien – sonrió esta vez Prompto – vamos, es por aquí.

Todos caminaron prácticamente en silencio, iluminando con las pequeñas linternas de aquellos cuatro chicos los pasadizos subterráneos que una vez fueron recorridos por los vagones de metro y que ahora, todos estaban abandonados. Tendrían que andar bastante hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, pero no les importaba mucho. Preferían ir despacio en vez de caer en alguna emboscada por algún monstruo que no esperasen.

Tres horas estuvieron caminando, tres largas horas donde Prompto se dedicó a sacar fotografías y bromear con sus compañeros, intentando amenizar el viaje todo lo que pudo pese a ese ambiente tenso que se vivía. Cuando finalmente observaron la salida del metro que buscaban, se apresuraron hacia ella, subiendo las largas escaleras y viendo el palacio frente a ellos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquellos guardaespaldas, iniciando la carrera hacia el puente que llevaba a la plaza frente al gran palacio. Un silbido surcó el aire, un silbido que alentó a Noel a correr más rápido hacia Noctis, empujándolo y apartándolo de una espada que chocó contra el suelo, separando a esos dos chicos del resto de su equipo.

\- ¿Lightning? – preguntó Aranea - ¿Qué haces?

\- No, ¿qué estás haciendo tú con ellos? Son los asesinos de nuestro padre, de nuestras hermanas y tú… te has cambiado de bando.

\- No es lo que piensas. Ellos no han asesinado a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué les defiendes?

\- Porque han estado conmigo todo el tiempo y no nos hemos cruzado con padre en ningún momento. Escúchame, Light…

\- ¿Estás con tu familia o con ellos? – preguntó enfadada – decide rápido.

\- Serah está viva – le añadió.

\- Bando decidido – dijo sin creerla pese a tenerla delante, pensando que sólo sería una estrategia de ellos.

\- Vamos, Light… está aquí, es ella.

\- No sé qué truco habéis usado, pero mi hermana murió hace años.

\- Entonces no me dejas otro opción – dijo Aranea desenfundado la lanza – prepárate, porque vamos a cruzar este puente y acabar con Ardyn.

\- Tendréis que vencerme primero.

Todos desenfundaron las armas, a excepción de Serah que estaba atónita ante aquello. Tantas mentiras… tantas confusiones estaban separando a todo el mundo en lugar de unirlos. Tan sólo podía ver odio en todos ellos, odio, rencor, miedo y sobre todo… ganas de vengarse.

\- Ya basta – gritó Serah – estoy cansada de todo esto.

\- Serah, apártate – le gritó Noctis al ver que Lightning ahora fijaba sus ojos en ella.


	13. Recuperación

Capítulo 13: Recuperación.

¿Cómo era posible que ni su hermana la reconociera? Era consciente que habían pasado muchos años, sin embargo, Aranea, al verla, la había reconocido prácticamente al momento. Lightning parecía más confusa, quizá más mentalizada con que estaba muerta y, por tanto, no podía ser su hermana la que veía enfrente. ¿Qué le habrían contado para que no pudiera creerla?

\- Al suelo – escuchó que gritaba Noctis.

Lo vio venir corriendo hacia ella, lanzándose y arrastrándola al suelo justo cuando el ataque pasaba por encima de ambos. Los dos estaban sorprendidos de aquello, al fin y al cabo, eran familia. ¿Qué mentiras habían lanzado en el Nido para que actuasen así?

Noctis permaneció en el suelo sobre el cuerpo de Serah, protegiéndola de un posible ataque. Para cuando quiso levantarse, Lightning estaba atacando una vez más, siendo bloqueada esta vez por la lanza de Aranea pese a que Noctis ya había sacado una de sus armas para bloquear el golpe.

\- Detente – habló Aranea hacia su hermana.

\- Apártate de ahí, es una impostora.

\- Es nuestra hermana. Ya la perdí una vez y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño, ni siquiera tú.

\- No seas tonta, nuestra hermana murió. No sé qué truco es éste pero no es ella.

La lanza de Aranea pareció hacer algo más de fuerza, consiguiendo distanciarse de su hermana mayor unos escasos metros. Ambas se observaban aunque los presentes miraban la escena sin saber muy bien qué hacer al respecto.

\- Mírala. No sé qué te habrán contado en el Nido pero no es cierto. Te están utilizando.

\- Tú eres la que ha traicionado al Nido y a su familia.

\- Él no es un asesino. Nosotros atacamos su reino. Fíjate, hasta nuestro consejero nos traiciona. Mira la situación.

¡_Confundida_! Así parecía Lightning pese a que todavía no se atrevía a asegurar que lo que le contaban pudiera ser real. Toda su vida le habían dicho que su hermana fue asesinada por ese chico que tenía frente a él, toda su vida había confiado en los consejos de Ardyn y ahora… su hermana mayor que se encontraba en coma, supuestamente por el ataque de Noctis, el que era el prometido de su hermana, su padre fallecido y su consejero desaparecido. El Nido se hundía.

No podía creer que sólo fueran mentiras. Toda una vida llena de falsedades, de verdades a medias, de ocultarle información, eso era lo que su hermana intentaba decirle y ella… simplemente no podía creer que eso fuera posible. Había adorado a su pueblo, su nación, a su familia, que todo por lo que hubiera peleado fuera un engaño no era lo que deseaba escuchar.

Tal era su frustración y enojo, que blandió con mayor fuerza la espada, embistiendo contra su hermana una vez más, dejando escapar la furia contenida que llevaba en su interior. Aranea aguantó aquellos movimientos, bloqueando la espada de su hermana con su lanza hasta que, finalmente, cayó al suelo sin poder frenar su ira. El último golpe era inminente, nadie podría pararla y, sin embargo, Serah corría hacia ella intentando evitar que le hicieran daño a su hermana.

El golpe llegó y la sangre corrió. El gimoteo de dolor fue audible para todos, sin embargo, el grito de tres personas sonó con mayor fuerza al pronunciar el nombre de "Noctis", viendo cómo se llevaba la mano al abdomen justo cuando Lightning sacaba la espada de él.

\- Noc – escuchó la dulce voz de Serah, intentando cogerle antes de que sus rodillas cayesen al suelo, sin éxito alguno - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No tenías que meterte en medio, sólo me buscaba a mí – lloró la joven frente a él, agarrando entre sus manos el rostro de aquel joven que sólo la miraba intentando respirar pese a la dificultad.

\- Porque… ya te perdí… una vez – sonó su voz antes de desmayarse, antes de que su cabeza chocase contra el hombro de Serah perdiendo el conocimiento.

\- No, no, no, vamos, Noc, no me hagas esto – susurró Serah mientras intentaba frenar la sangre que abandonaba el cuerpo del moreno.

Sus guardaespaldas llegaron al instante, preocupados por él, aterrorizados tanto de haber fallado en su misión de protegerle como de perder a su amigo en aquella situación.

\- Tumbadle, hay que pararle la hemorragia ya – se alarmó Ignis, tratando de frenar la sangre.

Fue Noel quien acudió con rapidez, cogiendo a Noctis para apartarlo del campo de batalla, observando una casa al final donde se podrían resguardar. Prácticamente, tuvieron que obligar a Serah a levantarse del suelo para que les siguiera, confusa y paralizada ante aquel hecho. Aranea fue la única que se quedó allí, aguardando la siguiente acción de su hermana pese a que ésta parecía algo confusa ahora.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Aranea al ver esa mueca que conocía tan bien en su hermana.

\- Él… se ha metido en medio. No debería haberlo hecho.

\- Querías matarlo igualmente. ¿Qué más te da?

\- Que no es la acción de un asesino. La ha protegido frente a su propia seguridad, eso no lo hacen los asesinos.

\- Ya te he dicho que te han estado engañando. Date cuenta de una maldita vez. Ese chico es el único que puede solucionar todo esto pero necesita llegar hasta el cristal en la torre.

\- Entonces… Ardyn no os lo pondrá nada fácil.

\- Ayúdanos a arreglar todo esto.

¡_Tres días_! Llevaban parados tres días en aquella casa, tratando de curar la herida de Noctis. Las hierbas que Zack y Cloud conseguían traer de sus expediciones al desierto en el exterior de Insomnia, ayudaban a la cicatrización, sin embargo, todos sabían que estaba curando lento para el tiempo del que disponían. Allí dentro Ardyn podría atacarles en cualquier momento y estarían desprotegidos.

Tampoco ayudaban los monstruos que rondaban por la ciudad y que en alguna ocasión, veían pasar por la ventana, teniendo que ocultarse todos de la vista de ellos. Todos rezaban para que el dolor no llegase hasta Noctis cuando alguna de esas bestias pasaba por la calle, para que no gritase, para que no les descubriera.

Aquella mañana, todos desayunaban en silencio, algunos mirando a Lightning con serias dudas y sin terminar de fiarse de ella pese a que Ignis había estado hablando largo y tendido con esa chica a la que habían engañado toda su vida. Parecía haber entendido la situación pese a que no lo terminaba de creer. Decidió acompañarles para descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo, para saber quién era el que realmente decía la verdad de lo que sucedía.

Serah era la única que no se encontraba en el comedor con los demás. Ella se pasaba los días y las noches al lado de Noctis, esperando a que abriera los ojos. Su cabeza siempre se apoyaba en el pecho del moreno, como si escuchar su corazón latiendo y su pecho subiendo y bajando en cada inspiración y espiración fuera un consuelo para ella.

Se sorprendió al sentir cómo alguien acariciaba su cabello, despertándola al instante para observar esos ojos azules del moreno que la miraban fijamente. Él sonreía y aunque todavía parecía dolerle la herida por el gesto que había colocado al tratar de moverse, al menos parecía que las hierbas habían hecho su efecto y había dejado de sangrar. Su piel estaba casi cicatrizada, aunque sus órganos tardarían más.

\- Noctis – susurró Serah.

\- Ey… estoy bien.

\- Eres idiota, no debías haberte metido en medio.

\- ¿Por ti? ¡_Sí_! Debía hacerlo y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo. No voy a perderte nunca más. Ven aquí – sonrió Noctis, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con pasión para sorpresa de la joven.

Serah se había quedado paralizada, sin entender muy bien por qué hacía algo como aquello. Tampoco negaba que no lo deseaba, había estado enamorada de él prácticamente desde que le conoció, desde que era un niño débil que debía ir en silla de ruedas a todos lados. Ahora todo había cambiado demasiado, él ya no era ese chico débil, era el príncipe de Insomnia… o su Rey más bien. Había crecido, madurado y ya no necesitaba ningún aparato para poder caminar. Hasta podía luchar él solo. Se había convertido en todo un guerrero.

\- Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo – susurró Noctis sin alejar sus labios de los de ella – te quiero y no quiero perderte de ninguna forma. Es suficiente haber callado todos estos años, no lo aguanto más, quiero estar contigo y sólo contigo.

Noctis empujó a Serah hacia él, tumbándola sobre el colchón para ponerse él encima pese al dolor. En aquel instante, nada importaba, tan sólo ellos dos parecían existir. Con suavidad, Noctis bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de Serah, deslizando su mano sobre ellas en unas dulces caricias que conseguían subir su falda con suma lentitud.

El cuerpo de la chica tembló entre las caricias que recibía. No podía negar que sentía nerviosismo, pero a la vez, una tremenda excitación por poder finalmente estar con el chico que había amado durante tanto tiempo.

La mano de Serah se posó con delicadeza sobre la de Noctis, pero éste entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica unos instantes, antes de volver a posar su mano sobre la de ella y retomar las caricias, esta vez, recorriendo su suave brazo hasta llegar al cuello y a los rebeldes mechones de cabello que se deslizaban entre sus dedos.

Pese a que Noctis se negaba a abrir los ojos intentando disfrutar las emociones de aquel momento compartido entre ambos, no pasaba inadvertido aquella temeridad de la joven. Quizá aún dudaba, quizá tenía miedo a que alguien les pillase, o quizá simplemente no podía terminar de relajarse.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de esto? – le preguntó Noctis con suavidad, acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas de Serah.

\- Un poco – susurró la joven – además… tú eres el Rey de Insomnia y yo…

\- No pienses en eso, Serah. Tú eres hija del Rey del Nido, además… creo que soy capaz de poder elegir con quién quiero compartir mi vida – sonrió.

Ambos se perdieron el uno en la mirada del otro, entre aquellas sonrisas cómplices y las caricias que endulzaban el lugar.

\- Una cosa es segura, no voy a perderte ahora que te he encontrado – sonrió Noctis.

\- Tampoco yo quiero perderte – sonrió Serah una vez más.

Los rostros de ambos se acercaron con lentitud hasta que sus labios rozaron una vez más. En aquel beso que comenzaba de forma lenta pero que iba cogiendo velocidad y profundidad, dejando que sus lenguas jugasen la una junto a la otra. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían razón en algo, ellos eran los que elegirían al final con quién querían estar.

Noctis, más decidido esta vez, metió sus manos bajo el vestido de la chica buscando con cierta timidez sus pechos. Estaba más decidido que antes sabiendo que esa chica era importante para él pese a que el temor a no ser lo que ella esperaba le echaba un poco hacia atrás. Sentía cómo Serah intentaba aparentar seguridad en ella misma, pero a Noctis no se le escapaban aquellos temblores que su cuerpo no podía detener.

Respiró con profundidad antes de terminar de recorrer el último trozo de piel que le quedaba hasta alcanzar los pechos de la joven. Eran suaves, lo más suaves que jamás había tocado o eso le parecía a él, quizá sólo quería creer eso porque era la primera vez que se había enamorado, la primera vez que disfrutaba de verdad con alguien sin ser simplemente una necesidad como cualquier otra.

Serah gimió con suavidad entrecerrando los ojos sin soltar los labios de Noctis. Sabía que aquella sería su primera vez y quería el mejor recuerdo de todo ello. Serah se quitó con lentitud el vestido para lanzarlo junto a la camiseta que Noctis también empezaba a quitarse antes de empezar a bajar las manos hacia su pantalón.

Noctis fue quien al ver cómo se había quedado a medio camino, cohibida y avergonzada por lo que estaba pensando, cogió su muñeca terminando de arrastrar la mano de la chica hasta su intimidad apartando el pantalón.

En aquel momento, Serah no podía estar más sonrojada al contemplar la intimidad de Noctis en todo su esplendor. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y que Noc fuera el primero le alegraba. Tampoco ella se había desnudado jamás frente a otras personas y eso hacía que su sonrojo y vergüenza aumentase. Noctis, sin embargo, le ayudó a desvestirse con calma y trató de conseguir que dejase la vergüenza a un lado.

Noctis fue el primero en llevar sus dedos hacia la boca de la chica pidiéndole con amabilidad pero con un toque seductor que los lamiera, se moría de ganas de hacerla suya, de tenerla junto a él, de recordarla siempre como era, perfecta. Serah lo hizo sin rechistar y una vez los ágiles dedos del joven estuvieron lubricados, los introdujo en la intimidad de ella moviéndolos con destreza, invitando a la chica a que gimiera de placer mientras le insistía en que siguiera masajeando su miembro. Esa chica era totalmente diferente a las demás y lo sabía, con ella no tardaría en llegar a su límite.

Noctis apartó la mano de ella y cogió su miembro con la mano derecha para conducirlo hacia la entrada. Se introdujo en ella con cuidado y se preocupó al ver el rostro contraído de dolor que ponía la joven. Por mucho que la dilatase, aquella primera vez, los nervios que se sufría y el no estar para nada acostumbrada a ello le pasaba factura, aun así, no tardó mucho tiempo ni muchas embestidas por parte de Noctis en ayudarla a relajarse. Cuando Serah consiguió calmarse y dejar el dolor a un lado, fue capaz de disfrutar como nunca de aquella experiencia nueva. Supo que con Noctis siempre sería algo especial, siempre le amaría a él, no podía evitarlo.

Noctis fue el primero en llegar en su interior pero no se detuvo sabiendo que Serah todavía tardaría un poco más. Trató de aguantar todo lo que pudo con aquella erección que quería bajarse hasta que la joven finalmente llegó a su límite con un gemido que no pudo silenciar.

Agotados, tan sólo consiguieron alcanzar sus ropas antes de caer uno encima del otro dándose calor con el roce de sus propios cuerpos, contemplando la luz que entraba por la ventana. Allí, relajados y acariciándose mutuamente con calma, ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	14. El rey elegido

Capítulo 14: El Rey elegido.

Habían perdido casi cinco días por las heridas de Noctis, pero finalmente, podían emprender la marcha nuevamente. La ciudad era inmensa pero ahora… estaba medio en ruinas. Los monstruos parecían dormitar por el día y salir a merodear en la noche. Decidieron intentar evitar los enfrentamientos todo lo posible, pero al llegar a una de las plazas centrales, Noel se detuvo. Un balcón con flores marchitas le hizo recordar algo. Aquella calle estrecha que conducía a otra zona de la ciudad le sonaba demasiado.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Aranea al ver a Noel quedarse atrás, deteniendo así a todo el grupo.

Esta calle… creo que la he visto antes. Yo venía por aquí desde el colegio. Mi casa estaba en esa dirección – dijo como si recordase algo.

Ve – escucharon ambos con aquella voz profunda que pocas veces Noctis sacaba.

Pero… - intentó comentar Noel algo confuso.

Era cierto que había decidido ir a Insomnia sólo para conocer sobre su pasado. No le interesaban los asuntos diplomáticos, ni quién fuera el rey, ni lo que ocurriría con el cristal o sin él. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir con monstruos, a cazar, a tener que dormir con uno ojo abierto por si algo se torcía o los monstruos atacaban el poblado que habían creado en mitad del Gran Paals, pero… también era cierto que durante su viaje, había cogido cierto cariño a los miembros de la expedición. No quería irse así sin más.

Es por lo que venías – le resolvió Noctis – vamos, vete. Podemos apañarnos solos.

¿Estás seguro de eso?

Sí, completamente – sonrió el príncipe.

Las dudas se reflejaban en la mirada de aquel joven que sólo había hecho nada más que ayudarles de forma desinteresada desde que le conocieron. Eso hizo que Noctis sonriera y se acercase a él, colocando su mano en el hombro del joven. Noel era un poco más pequeño que Noctis, tan sólo unos centímetros más bajito… sin embargo, para Noctis, ese chico tenía el corazón más grande de todos en el pecho. Hasta había camelado a Aranea y eso no debía ser nada fácil.

Viniste por esto, Noel, vamos… ve y descubre tus orígenes. Sólo prométeme que te mantendrás vivo para contarme qué has descubierto.

Vale – sonrió Noel, apartando la mano de Noctis de su hombro y cogiéndola para estrecharla - ¿Sabes?... creo que serás un buen Rey.

Y lo gracioso… es que siempre he intentado huir de esa carga – sonrió Noctis – supongo que no puedo huir más tiempo.

Volveré para contarte lo que haya descubierto, así que no mueras tú tampoco – sonrió Noel. Nos vemos.

Yo voy contigo – dijo Aranea – no es prudente que vayas solo.

El silencio se hizo unos segundos. El grupo se dividía y no era para nada positivo que fuera una persona en solitario con aquellos monstruos campando por la ciudad. A cada rincón podía aparecer uno más fuerte que el anterior, pero tampoco podían dejar al otro grupo enfrentarse con pocos miembros al que sería el mayor de los oponentes. O eso creían todos. Alguien con tanta astucia como para tramar todo esto y poner a dos reinos en contra.

Me parece bien – rompió Noctis el silencio.

Noc… - escuchó a Gladio tras él intentando quejarse.

Sé lo que vas a decir, pero no voy a dejar que alguien vaya solo en esta situación. Los dos son fuertes, seguro que estarán bien y nosotros somos bastantes todavía. Volved en cuanto tengáis las respuestas que buscabais – les comentó Noctis hacia ambos – no es bueno que estéis mucho tiempo solos por aquí.

Volveremos enseguida – le aseguró Noel.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha sin dilación alguna. No tenían tiempo que perder. Ninguno de los dos grupos se giró para ver al otro, simplemente… continuaron su camino sin echar la vista atrás. Era la primera vez que se alejaban, que el grupo se dividía.

El camino fue lento, caminaban con mucho sigilo, escondiéndose cuando se aproximaba algún monstruo y volviendo a caminar al alejarse. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, mantenían el silencio hasta que Noel frenó frente a un apartamento. Por algún motivo, le sonaba aquel portal, como si lo hubiera cruzado antes y decidió entrar.

Es aquí – comentó Noel, abriendo la puerta de cristal pese a que estos estaban rotos en el suelo, seguramente debido al bombardeo de los del Nido.

No puedo creer que mi padre ordenase un bombardeo como éste – susurró Aranea.

Iban a por Noctis, querían acabar con él como fuera y no escatimaron en nada. El rey y toda su descendencia debía caer en ese asalto.

Pero Noctis se escapó. Mi padre tendría miedo que se supiera la verdad, que Insomnia no nos atacó, que no asesinaron a nadie de mi familia. ¿En qué piso viviste? – preguntó Aranea cambiando el tema.

Creo… que era el quinto – susurró Noel – pero no estoy seguro. Yo era pequeño cuando nos fuimos, ni siquiera sé el motivo. Necesito saber por qué dejamos esta ciudad que era segura.

Lo descubrirás. Vamos al quinto piso.

Los ascensores estaban fuera de servicio, era posible que se hubiera roto alguna cuerda de alguno de ellos y no había electricidad en toda la ciudad. Subieron por las escaleras aunque éstas estaban también dañadas por las explosiones. Por ahora… parecían estables pese a algunas grietas y escombros en los descansillos. Los pasillos estaban polvorientos, sucios y con escombros, algunas puertas estaban rotas, incluida la de su supuesta casa.

Pasó a través de la puerta y miró en el interior. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado excepto por algún jarrón que se había caído al suelo o por el polvo que se acumulaba en las enseres de la casa. Noel miró una fotografía encima de un mueble, no podía ver la imagen por el polvo, pero lo apartó, llenando su guante de aquellas partículas para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su madre, agarrándole a él cuando era niño. Había momentos donde no recordaba a su madre, pero aquella fotografía fue como si todos sus recuerdos volvieran a él. Abrió el marco y se guardó la imagen para poder recordar a su madre en la posteridad.

Aranea revisaba también la casa, abriendo cajas y cajones, buscando algo que le indicase el motivo por el que huyeron de aquella ciudad. Noel, sin embargo, se perdía entre recuerdos pese a ir buscando algo concreto.

Noel… esto es… - susurró Aranea captando la atención de su compañero.

Noel miró hacia la chica, observando cómo dejaba el colchón de nuevo en su sitio y sacaba una carta que parecía estar muy entretenida leyendo. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, casi con temor de lo que pudiera poner en esa carta que su madre había escondido, temor al ver el rostro que estaba poniendo Aranea mientras leía.

Esto dice… dice que tú eres… - susurró Aranea dándole la carta a Noel para que pudiera leerla.

¡Era fuerte! Ardyn era el enemigo más fuerte al que se habían enfrentado pero aguantaban como podían. El cristal estaba frente a él, Noctis podía verlo perfectamente y sólo tenía que acercarse a él para activarlo, para conseguir que volviera a brillar y alejase a todos los monstruos de su ciudad, para conseguir que Ardyn empezase a debilitarse. El anillo en su bolsillo vibraba o quizá… era su imaginación. Jamás se lo había querido poner y ahora, parecía no tener opción. Sus ataques no funcionarían contra un hombre que tenía el mismo don de Lucis que él.

Podía ver a sus compañeros combatiendo en una guerra que no era suya, estaban combatiendo por él y por una ciudad que se había convertido en su esperanza. Allí podrían vivir todos fuera del peligro del Gran Paals y Noctis les había prometido la ciudadanía si conseguían recuperar Insomnia.

Sacó el anillo del bolsillo y, sin dudarlo ni un momento, se lo colocó en el dedo tal y como su padre lo llevaba. Lo peor no era eso… sino saber lo que tendría que hacer, llegar a ese cristal y liberar su poder, pero para ello, necesitaría un poder demasiado importante, uno del que sabía no habría vuelta atrás. Necesitaba tanto poder que robaría toda su vida para salvar su ciudad y regresarla a lo que era, un lugar seguro para todos.

Sólo era un don de Lucis más, una teleportación hasta ese cristal, un simple roce y no lo pensó, actuó sin más. Si lo pensaba demasiado dudaría, querría no hacerlo, así que no se dio ese lujo. ¡Dolor! Eso fue lo que sintió, sentía cómo una espada se clavaba en él, detrás otra, y otra más, pero la luz del cristal volvía a él, los monstruos desaparecían.

Escuchó el grito de Serah pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, pero aquello ya no se detendría. La sangre de los Lucis era la única que reclamaría el cristal y cuando sus fuerzas se debilitaban, sintió una mano sobre la suya, una mano que no debería estar allí. Cualquiera que le tocase moriría al no tener la sangre real, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Noel, aguantando el dolor y dividiendo el poder para tratar de evitar que se llevase toda la esencia de Noctis.

¿Qué haces?

Compartir la carga.

Morirás, el cristal sólo acepta la sangre real.

Y la tengo – añadió Noel con una ligera sonrisa, la mejor que pudo sacar pese al dolor.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Noctis.

Mi madre… se marchó porque estábamos en peligro, tu padre era también mi padre. Supongo que sólo soy un bastardo pero… tengo la sangre real, por eso nos fuimos, tu padre y mi madre trataron de protegerme siempre y ahora… sé el motivo. Estoy aquí, con mi hermano y liberaremos nuestra ciudad.

Noctis sonrió, cogiendo la mano de Noel con fuerza y soportando ambos el dolor, soportando la carga de ambos mientras sus compañeros peleaban contra Ardyn.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. La luz entraba por las grandes cristaleras del rascacielos donde se encontraba, el cristal brillaba nuevamente sobre su cabeza y Noel estaba a su lado, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Por fin despiertas – escuchó la voz de Serah a su lado – no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

¿El qué? – preguntó Noctis con una sonrisa.

Asustarme de esta forma. Si Noel no llega a intervenir… tú estarías…

Estoy aquí, y estoy contigo. No volveré a separarme de ti.

Eso espero.

Quédate aquí conmigo – dijo con seriedad Noctis – todos los del Gran Paals van a rehacer su vida aquí, quédate y rehazla conmigo, casémonos.

Estás loco… tú estás comprometido.

Lunafreya sabe que no la amo, es una gran amiga pero ya está. Si sale del coma en el que tu padre la dejó, entenderá claramente mis sentimientos por ti, te lo aseguro. Y estoy convencido de… que tu hermana Aranea va a pasar una larga temporada en esta ciudad – sonrió al ver cómo acariciaba el rostro de Noel con delicadeza – venga… cásate conmigo, volveremos a reconstruir toda la ciudad, no voy a fallarte y lo sabes.

Sí – dijo finalmente Serah – me casaré contigo.

Un beso, con un beso fue con lo que sellaron aquel pacto mutuo. Todavía en el suelo, con una posición nada digna de un Rey, convaleciente de la batalla por su reino pero sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener a la mujer a la que una vez perdió y que ahora recuperaba, a esa mujer que movía todo su mundo. Aquello sería el inicio de su historia.

Fin


End file.
